


The Master of Blood

by symbiotic11



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Darkness, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Republic City, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbiotic11/pseuds/symbiotic11
Summary: The threat of Amon continues to loom over Republic City as the Equalists grow in power. Korra and her friends seem to be running out of options, especially when Amon is revealed to be not just any bender, but another form of avatar. One that is much more powerful than initially anticipated. But Amon is not their only threat.And the balance of Republic City is not forever.- Amon x OC- Korra x Mako
Relationships: Amon | Noatak/Other(s), Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"I can airbend!" Korra shouted triumphantly. She could see Amon's fiery golden eyes flicker with intense anger as he straightened himself back up. "You're finished, Amon!"

The man cracked his neck to each side and rolled his shoulders. "Oh, but Avatar Korra, I'm just getting started."

Korra blasted another wave of air at him, and he dodged it with almost terrifying ease. Korra narrowed her eyes and looked back at Mako, who was slowly getting up. "Korra, watch out!"

Korra felt her eyes widen when she saw a burst of fire shooting straight at her. She was blown back by the impact, fear and terror running through her chest.

Amon then moved his fist up in a sudden jerking motion and a large rock shot up from the ground. Korra jumped out of the way, the rock barely missing her leg. Mako jumped to her side and kicked fire at Amon who shot a wave of fire, dispersing Mako's attack. "You're both fools if you think I'm that easy to stop."

Korra kicked air out at him, rage filling in her body as she blasted air at him in a consistently violent pattern. Amon punched his hand outward, shooting a massive air column at both her and Mako. Korra doubled back and blasted at him air as well, Mako mixing fire with it.

Amon let out a laugh and ducked under the inferno, bringing his hands forward. A massive wave splashed through the window behind him, swirling around and attacking Korra and Mako.

Korra got up, a growl escaping her throat. "Did you just take my bending and use it?! How is that even possible?!"

Amon clicked his tongue. "Avatar Korra, you know that's not possible." Amon laughed before vanishing in a blinding light followed by smoke.

Korra coughed and airbended the smoke away.

Amon was long gone by then.

Mako let out a groan and leaned against the wall. "Korra, what just happened?"

"I...I don't know. We have to tell Tenzin!" Korra shouted.

"But Amon took you're bending. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out. For now, let's just go!" Korra impatiently said.

Mako clutched at his side. "Korra, I don't think what we witnessed was normal. You can't just dismiss it. We have to talk about it."

Korra shook her head. "Tenzin. We'll talk with Tenzin."

...

"He firebended?" Tenzin asked, raising his eyebrows.

"And earthbended!" Mako added.

"And waterbended. Oh, and let's not forget when he shot us with air!" Korra threw her hands in the air in pure frustration. "I mean, I have no clue what's going on, Tenzin."

Bolin and Asami stood nearby, concerned looks crossing their faces. Asami spoke up, "Could Amon have taken Korra's bending and used it himself?"

Tenzin closed his eyes, his jaw clenched tight. "No. That's...that's not what happened at all."

"Wait, do you know what's going on?" Bolin asked Tenzin, shock crossing over his face.

Tenzin let out a sigh. "Yes. I do know. Amon is a bender. But he's also the Avatar."

Mako sputtered a laugh. "I'm sorry, what? The Avatar? Korra's the avatar."

"I don't understand. What are you saying, Tenzin?" Korra asked, her voice heavy and sad.

"Amon is a master blood bender. But he's also the dark avatar. Years ago, my father engaged in a fight with a powerful blood bender named Yakone. During that fight, my father unintentionally released a dark spirit that commands an ancient line of avatars. The dark avatar. Amon is the product of that."

"Do you know Amon? Personally?" Asami asked, anger lining her voice.

"I didn't know who he was until now. But I think I know him. He's from the water tribe. Noatak."

Korra scoffed. "Are you serious? A dark avatar? This is just ridiculous! So he can take away my bending and beat me in a match?! How are we supposed to stop someone that powerful?"

"I don't know," Tenzin muttered.

"Did he ever come to you for training?"

"No." Tenzin shook his head. He looked back at Bolin and Asami, who had expressions of mixed anger and disappointment.

Korra leaned against a wall and slid until she hit the ground. "It's impossible. He's too powerful." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "I feel like we're running around trying to catch him but it's not going to work."

"Korra, you can't give up," Asami encouraged. "So what if Amon is some dark avatar? You're still the real avatar."

"Asami, you didn't see the guy." Mako shook his head. "I've never seen Korra so shaken up before."

"But why would he expose himself like that? Amon's been real strict about his story of being attacked by firebenders." Korra looked around the room.

"Because he knows that his supporters won't believe you, Korra," Asami said.

"Right," Bolin added. "It's not like any of them like you. Why would they take it from you?"

"But maybe we can get someone they'd believe to say it. That Amon is a bender." Korra snapped her fingers.

Tenzin shook his head. "Who? Tarlok?"

"Yes," Korra said. "Amon took Tarlok's bending. I'm sure Tarlok had a few not so very nice things to say about Amon."

"I think it'll work. If we can expose Amon for the sham he is, then we have an edge over him. It's his stupid chi-blocking army of dimwits that's a big problem," Mako said enthusiastically.

"Let's not forget the fact that I only have airbending while Amon is a full-fledged avatar," Korra mentioned. "It's not just his army. He himself is an army."

"Overpowered as hell," Bolin said, sighing lightly. "It's like the universe wants us to lose."

"Way to encourage her," Asami sarcastically replied.

"No. It's okay. Bolin's right. We have to be smart about our approach. I'm going to talk to Tarlok. I'm sure he'll agree to help us," Korra solemnly said.

Mako looked down and then back up at Korra. "What if he doesn't?"

"Then we'll have another plan. But let's just try this one," Asami butted in. "I'll go with you, Korra."

"Alright. Let's go then."

"Now?" Tenzin asked, raising his eyebrows. "After fighting Amon? You should rest."

"I can't rest knowing that Amon is a freaking dark avatar, Tenzin," Korra said. "I'm going to talk to Tarlok."

"We can go tomorrow, Korra," Asami suggested. "Tenzin is right. It's been a long day."

"I agree," Bolin replied. "And I'm starving."  
...

"I'm sorry. I can't help you," Tarlok firmly said.

"What?! Why not?" Asami furiously threw her hands up in the air.

"Amon is something...something else. Me exposing him to Republic City is asking for him to kill me at this point. And I can assure you, he won't hesitate to kill me."

"Tarlok, if we can isolate him from his resistance movement, we gain an advantage. Why won't you trust me on this?" Korra asked.

"Because the psychopath took your bending away. You're the avatar, Korra. Do you understand what that means? It means that you're literally the symbol of hope. If it got out that Amon took your bending...well...it would ruin everything we worked to build. The people's faith in you would shatter."

"I didn't think about it like that," Korra said, sighing.

"Korra, you're not stupid," Tarlok reassured. "But you're still young. And when you're young, you don't always think through things."

"But he bended. All four elements. Surely we can put that out there somehow," Asami said, a hopeless look in her eyes.

"I hear you both. And I know that it's a terrible discovery. But if Amon is both an avatar and blood bender...then we have a massive threat on our hands."

"Amon is a liar. I'm going to make sure his little equalists find out," Korra huffed.

"Well, you can come up with solutions from now until next century. I doubt anyone will listen to you, Korra. And you can't give them solid proof."

"Unless I corner him. I could use air bending against him. And he'd be forced to counter me with something powerful. He can't beat fast airbending moves with blood bending."

"Well, you can certainly try." Tarlok nodded. "But count me out. Amon's done enough damage to me for one lifetime."

"We understand," Asami muttered. "Sorry for wasting your time." She turned around and angrily left the room. Korra sheepishly smiled at Tarlok before leaving after her.

"Hey, what gives?" Korra asked after several moments of awkward silence.

"He's being so damn selfish!" Asami shouted. "I can't believe this!"

Korra shrugged. "Look at it from his perspective. He makes a good point. We can't expect Tarlok to keep fighting a losing battle."

"Whatever. Let's just go." Asami entered her Sato Mobile, anger brimming in her typically gentle eyes.

Korra let out an exasperated breath and climbed into the passenger seat. "Back to air temple island?"

"That's the goal." Asami pulled out of the parking lot and into the street. The tall steel buildings of Republic City loomed overhead, casting shadows as the sun faded in the distance. Korra looked around, her eyes traveling over the different details. People. Sato Mobiles. Carts. Small street side vendors. She had been so occupied in dealing with Amon that she hadn't even noticed how nice Republic City looked sometimes.

"Sheesh. A road block? Seriously?" Asami asked, pulling into the detour street. "Why is there construction? It's not like the city broke overnight, did it?"

"I dunno," Korra mumbled. She could see a group of people nearby, but the detour didn't lead to a street. It eventually ended at a cliff side edge. Korra looked at Asami who got out of the car. "What?"

"I don't get it," Asami said. "This detour leads to nothing."

"Oh, but it does lead to something," a raspy baritone said with extreme delight from behind the pair.

More whipped around, practically jumping out of the cad, readying herself for an attack by Amon. "Back for round two, asshole?"

Amon let out a small laugh. "You never have anything original to say, do you?"

"Haven't you done enough, Amon?" Asami said defiantly. Korra looked back at her friend, who's eyes registered anything but confient defiance.

Amon's cold mask stared at Asami, his eyes slightly narrowing before returning to their usual stature. "I would be tempted to agree, but the people of Republic City still have no idea that their previous avatar has lost her bending."

"A dark avatar, huh?" Korra asked.

"I see you've discovered my little secret," Amon commented. "You catch on quick, Korra."

"Maybe we should just start calling you Noatak from now on," Asami replied. "Since you're so tough, why hide behind a mask and fake identity."

"The equalists of Republic City don't need a name. They need a symbol. And symbols cannot have faces. You should know philosophy, Sato. You did attend private schools. I'd hope that that fancy and expensive education went towards something important."

"Shut up, Amon!" Korra growled. "You've done enough to my friends for one lifetime."

"But have I, avatar? It seems as though a person as impulsive and—quite frankly stupid—as you would feed off of the chaotic presence I bring Republic City."

"Why'd you bring us out here? I'm assuming not just to chitchat," Asami said.

Amon shrugged. "You know, Korra, some of the avatars have had to actually work for their position. You simply had it handed to you by the White Lotus. You are an avatar who has no respect for the art of bending. This is why you are unworthy of being called the avatar."

"Oh, and a blood bender that takes bending away unjustly is fine and dandy? You're even more unworthy than I could ever be," Korra was about to airbend him, but she could hear Asami let out a frightened shout.

Amon had her held in place with his blood bending. "Now, now, Korra. We wouldn't want to do anything stupid, would we? Your friend is only mere steps away from becoming fish food."

Korra lowered her stance. "Alright. Don't hurt Asami. Let her go."

Amon nodded and dropped his hand. Asami collapsed to the ground and let out pained, heaving breaths. "As you wish."

Korra shook her head. "The day I defeat you, Republic City will rejoice at the fall of its biggest lair!"

"I don't lie, Korra. I withhold the truth." Amon chuckled and turned around to walk away. "I wouldn't suggest trying to airbend me. I can easily counter anything you throw. You're sloppy, Korra."

Korra let out a frustrated groan and said, "You're a monster! And you have the audacity to insult me?! I am the frickin avatar!"

"And so am I, Korra." Amon turned his head slightly to face her. "Just another form. A better form, so-to-speak."

"You'll never be better than Korra. Her personality trumps any power you have."

"I certainly hope so. For your sake, anyways. But clearly, I seem to have an advantage every time we meet, Korra."

"You're a grown man chasing after a kid. What did you expect?" Korra smirked.

Amon laughed. "A kid with thousands of years worth of reincarnation. I am the first dark avatar to exist. You aren't special."

Korra felt stung by the retort and stood in silence as Amon vanished out of her sight.

"We need another strategy," Korra said.

"Such as?" Asami asked, coughing slightly.

"An inside-man," Korra said. "I know just the person."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait...me?" Yane looked at the avatar with widened eyes brimming with confusion. "I'm a fire bender. Wouldn't Amon hate someone like me?"

"Yane, he's faking the story. Amon is a bender too." Korra shook her head. "I'm confident that you can fake it. We need to know what the guy is planning."

"So you're going to have Yane seduce a man into telling her all his secrets? Korra, you've been on a streak of some strange ideas lately," Mako said, shaking his head.

"Well, I don't mind. And I don't see why the encounter has to be sexual," Yane said. "I'm sure Amon and I will have stuff to talk about."

"Yeah. In bed," Mako muttered.

Korra elbowed him, producing a "ouch!" from his end. "Sorry, Yane. I'm not sure what's up with him lately."

"Mako's like that," Yane said, shrugging. She got up and grabbed a stack of papers off the floor before setting them back on her desk. Korra figured that it would work. Yane was a woman—not a teenager—and was conventionally attractive. She had long, dark brown hair, striking golden eyes, a soft smile, and a quaint face with genuinely beautiful features. Korra knew that if Amon would fall for anyone, it'd be Yane.

"No I'm not. I'm just analyzing this objectively," Mako said. "Amon isn't exactly of a high moral caliber."

"In any case, I'm an adult. I can choose to do this for myself," Yane replied. "And I personally don't see what the problem is. I can easily fake being a non-bender for the sake of the mission." Yane nodded.

"All you gotta do is get yourself into one of his meetings. And bam! You're in," Korra said, grinning cheekily. "What'd ya say?"

"Sure," Yane simply replied. "Why not?"

Korra pumped her fist in triumph. "You're the best!"

"Thanks," Yane softly laughed as she spoke. "Here's to hoping that this works."

"Anyways, let's not disturb Yane further. Unlike you, she's got a real job." Mako steered Korra out of the office room.

"You're no fun," Korra said, fake-pouting.

"Sure thing," Mako said, rolling his eyes.

"Woah, what's going on outside?" Korra asked, her eyes meeting a swarm of police. Lin Bei-Fong stood with the metal benders over a clear white body bag.

"Someone died," Mako said simply.

"Wow. You're a sharp eye," Korra sarcastically said. "Lin! Hey!"

"Oh. Avatar Korra. Hi," Lin replied, an exasperated look on her face. 

"What happened to that guy?" Korra asked.

"Poor guy didn't stand a chance." Lin shook her head. "Some non bender and a fire bender got into a fight and the fire bender killed the guy."

"This is just perfect," Mako said. "Now, Amon can use this to further why benders are bad. It's like we're handing him all the tools he needs on a silver platter."

"Well, it's not public record. And I'll do my best to keep it that way for a while. Amon doesn't need any proof for his mindless army to do his bidding. So, this wouldn't really add or subtract much either." Lin shrugged. "Now, please let me do my work."

As the pair walked away, Korra said, "I feel like you don't trust Yane."

"I do trust her. But I don't trust Amon. And if she gets hurt...it'll be our faults, Korra."

"I think she'll be fine. I doubt that he'll hurt her."

"Doubting when it comes to what Amon can do is pointless. The guy's a maniac."

"So? Yane is a very powerful fire bender. I think she can do good in a fight."

"But you're the avatar. And you failed against Amon."

"So?"

"You're the most powerful bender out there. Amon beat you. That says a lot about his abilities."

"I can still airbend."

"My points always get lost with you," Mako said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Let's hope Amon doesn't just up right kill her."

"He won't," Korra determined.

Mako didn't say anything else.

...

Yane held her breath as she walked into the equalists meeting.

She looked all over the room to see if she recognized somebody, but in a sea of gray and green and black, it was practically impossible.

She knew that she had to somehow get to Amon and figure out more information about him. Korra was her friend. And friends helped each other out.

Yane saw a few equalist chi-blockers nearby and she pushed her way through the sea of people towards them. "Excuse me. Is there a way we can speak to Amon?"

"You don't just speak to Amon. He's not free to give all his groveling fans attention. And he's certainly not giving out backstage tours."

"That's not why I want to see him," Yane firmly said. "It's important. Very important."

"What. You like an old friend of his?" The other chi-blocker asked.

"No. But I'm sure he'll be interested in why I have to say," Yane said, her hands slightly quivering with fear.

"I'll tell him. But don't blame me if he tells you to get lost."

"Don't worry. I'll understand," Yane said, nodding her head slightly.

After several moments, the guard returned. "Surprisingly, he's willing to see you."

"Really?" Yane asked, her eyes widening hopefully.

"Yes. Don't push your luck. Follow me," he said, gesturing with his hand for her to follow.

Yane walked a steady pace behind the man, keeping her gaze low, hoping she didn't appear too nervous. Finally, they stopped in front of a door. The man opened it and Yane could see the back of the equalist leader. He stood in front of a window, his arms behind his back in a relaxed fashion.

He turned around and Yane felt her heart drop when the blank expression on his mask faced her. "Leave us."

The chi-blocker nodded and exited, shutting the door behind him.

Amon studied her expression for a moment before saying, "It takes some strength for a fire bender to come to an equalist rally."

"What?" Yane felt her entire body practically stop functioning.

"Not to worry. I'm not in the business of taking bending from innocent people," Amon said casually. "What did you want to see me for exactly? Are you Korra's errand-girl?"

"No...I actually just wanted to speak to you. Honestly, I've admired your philosophy for a long time. And I just wanted to know the man behind the movement. Genuinely." Yane looked away, trying to hide her immense nervousness.

She wasn't entirely lying. She had been drawn to Amon's ideas since the beginning. All she wanted was justice against those that didn't deserve their powers.

"And why would a fire bender be interested in anything I have to say?"

"Because...it's a long story," Yane muttered.

"I have time."

She looked up in shock and could see Amon waiting patiently. She let out a soft breath and said, "It's a sad one....but when I was younger, I didn't live in the best parts of Republic City. My parents were fire benders and we made do with what we had. One day, a group of earth bender thugs attacked my dad, but he chased them off and returned home thinking he'd won. I had to go to school one day and when I came back, I found that my parents had been killed by those earth benders. And they got away with it. Ever since then, I've wanted nothing more than revenge. But everyone I tell the story to tells me to just let it go. That revenge is stupid. But it's not. Not when you see a spear through your parents' chests. Not when you're covered in their blood trying to wake them up because you're a scared kid that's alone. That's what people like the avatar don't understand. Because they've never felt pain before. All they know is luxury and happiness. They think fighting off a few perceived villains makes their life hard, but I had to call the police and have them tell me that there was nothing they could do."

She let out a breath, realizing that she had been crying. She wanted to punch herself for opening up that much in front of the leader of the equalists. In fact, she wanted to just walk right out of that room.

But in genuine thinking, she was pissed at Korra. Angry because Korra thought that wanting to find those earth benders was pointless. Angry because nobody cared.

"You went though something terrible. That, I can guarantee you," Amon began. "And it's unjust of people to tell you to let go. No human could ever let go of that. And if they were in your place, they'd want revenge as well. Injustice and oppression seem to run rampant in the streets of Republic City. But I'm sorry for your loss, and I can understand why you're enraged."

"You do?"

"But it seems like you know Korra. Do you?"

"I met her once. She knows a mutual friend. And when I told her my story, she didn't seem to have any desire to help. Not like anyone can. I don't know who hurt my parents and they might not even be alive anyways."

Amon stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Although my movement seems like it is radically against benders, I would like to assure you that you have a place in the equalists."

"Really?" Yane asked, feeling nothing but genuine happiness. She had never expected anyone—especially Amon—to care.

He moved his hand away and said, "How powerful of a fire bender are you?"

"Powerful enough." Yane shrugged.

"Well, I'm curious. What did Korra tell you about me?"

"That you're a bender yourself."

"She's not wrong," Amon said, nodding lightly.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think we can meet on a common ground. Bending is good in the hands of the good. Bending is bad in the hands of the bad. We must be weary of this fact."

"I agree," Yane said, feeling as though she had never agreed with someone before in her life.

"After the meeting, stay behind. I'd like to see your bending in action."

Yane nodded, melting inside of his deep golden eyes that were speckled with hints of red and brown. He stepped past her and out of the room, leaving her standing there, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Once the meeting was over, Amon returned and the two went out to a Sato Mobile. Amon drove until they made it to an empty clearing just outside of Republic City. "Well, show me what you know."

Yane nodded, insistent on impressing him. She stood up straight and thought about what she had taught herself. She performed several moves, the waves of fire shooting outwards with precision-like control. She then shot a massive beam of fire from her fist to the sky.

Amon clapped and said, "You are a genuinely powerful fire bender. Why stay in the shadow of the Avatar?"

"I don't want that," Yane replied. "But you think I'm good?"

"One of the best. Your techniques are almost as excellent as the old days of true fire bending power," Amon said. He was casually leaned against the hood of the Sato Mobile, his arms folded across his chest. "But I have a suggestion in improving stability."

"Hm?"

"Something I learned from the earth benders," Amon said, "is to plant yourself firmly. When you're trying to use your strength, you don't want to trip and fall. Watch." He stood firmly and shot out a wave of fire from his fists and then kicked in a butterfly fashion, fire slicing outward.

"You're a fire bender?" Yane said, a smile widening on her face. 

Amon spun a small ball of air in his hands. "Not just a fire bender."

"Woah what?" Yane felt a large amount of shock running through her body.

He then gestured behind her and raised a large column of water and then rested the water. Amon then brought up part of the earth and shot rocks out at the ocean.

"You're the avatar too? I don't understand," Yane said, shaking her head.

"The avatar's spirit is a bit complicated."

"Can you enter the avatar state?"

"Yes."

"So you're like Korra?"

"I am the first of my kind. The dark avatar," Amon replied. "The spirit chose me."

"Can you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"To become a powerful fire bender? It would be an honor to learn from an avatar," Yane asked, her tone respectful and light.

Amon thought for a moment before saying, "I see no issues."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Yane said, looking back out at the sea.

"I aim to please."

"What tribe are you originally from?"

"Water."

"Wow," Yane said. "You know, I feel like I've known you for ages."

Amon nodded. "And I'm sure that you'll find that I am not so villainous as Korra would like to think."

"I'm deeply honored to be in the presence of a fire bending master." Yane felt the wind from the ocean brush past her hair, blowing some into her face. She let out a flustered laugh and moved it out of her face.

"What is your name?" Amon asked, his gaze still steady.

"Yane. Yane Morihari."

"Well, Miss Morihari, by the time we're finished, you'll be a master fire bender."

She bowed her head respectfully and said, "Thank you, sir. I'm honored."

"Just call me Amon. My followers and students don't need to refer to me with extreme formalities."

"Of course, Amon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?" Korra asked her.

Yane shrugged. "He seems like a pretty terrible guy."

Korra sighed. "Did he not talk to you? At all?"

"No. I heard the same garbage speech about equality and whatever that he always gives."

"I told you it wouldn't work, Korra," Tarlok said roughly. "Amon is not easily infiltrated."

"Dammit!" Korra pulled at her hair. "Just when I thought things would work out."

"Maybe take a more direct approach?" Bolin asked.

"Like what? Dressing like a slut and seducing him?" Mako gruffly asked. "We're not putting Yane in that situation."

"I could try?" Korra suggested.

"No offense Korra, but that's a terrible idea," Yane said. "The guy is clearly focused on his career path or whatever."

Asami sighed. "Yane, please. You have to try again."

"I mean, I could. But what difference does it make?"

"I'm going to fight him. That's what I'll do. And show Republic City who he really is," Korra determined.

"By yourself? I'd hardly classify that as smart," Tarlok replied. "You need to keep yourself safe, Korra. We can't risk losing you to Amon. Not now when we're vulnerable."

"You're not my body guard, Tarlok. I can fend for myself," Korra slammed her palm down on the table in front of her. "And I will fight that sonofabitch."

Bolin shook his head and said, "K-Korra maybe you should think this through more. I mean...the guy can blood bend too."

"Whatever," Korra said, anger brimming in her chest as she stormed out of the room.

"Korra, wait!" Tarlok said suddenly, grabbing the upper part of her arm and turning her forcefully around to face him.

"What do you want, Tarlok?" Korra asked.

"Can you please just be rational about this? If Amon kills you, there's no telling what could happen."

"Republic City needs its real avatar to take care of the evil," Korra determined. "I'm not arguing anymore, Tarlok."

"Korra, you aren't experienced like I am with Amon."

"He took my bending away too."

"And he doesn't get flinched by blood bending! Don't you understand how powerful he is?"

Korra wrenched her arm from his grasp. "Thanks, but I think I know what I'm doing."

...

Korra knew that Amon would be close by.

She could almost feel his devilish presence lurking.

She readied herself for anything as she walked the night streets of Republic City. As she did so, Yane's voice broke through the silence. "Korra! What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Korra asked in confusion.

"Trying to stop you from doing something stupid," Yane said, shaking her head. "What are you trying to prove? That you can just end Amon?"

"Uh...yeah. That's slightly the goal," Korra said.

Yane sighed and shook her head. "Korra, stop. This isn't going to work. You're being irrational."

"I am not!" Korra shouted, enraged. She blew a column of air out of her hand and at the ground. "I'm going to kill Amon if it's the last thing I do!"

"Korra!" Yane shouted angrily. "Stop this! Are you insane?! I saw Amon in action! He will kill you! Enough of this!"

Korra's eyes widened in shock at Yane's tone. The fire bender was usually calm and collected. But in that moment, Korra could see the horror in her friend's eyes. "I just want to prove that I can do it."

Yane put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "I know, Korra. And I'm proud of you for wanting to do the right thing...but it's not worth it. The suffering. The pain. You're only going to hurt yourself."

"But I can't let Amon step all over me!" Korra suddenly snapped. "I'm not giving in this time."

"God! You're unbearable!" Yane shouted suddenly. "Can you just stop for one moment and think from my perspective?! I lost my parents, Korra! And I didn't get justice. You won't be able to kill Amon in one night! These things take time!"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"What?!" Yane exclaimed. "Hiding something? What are you trying to say?"

"That maybe Amon and you are friendly? Maybe?"

"Wow," Yane said, stepping back and clapping sarcastically. "I don't even know the guy. You were the one who asked me to try and figure out what he's planning. To be you're little inside man. And now I'm being attacked for that? You're rich, Korra."

"I was just suggesting. You're the one acting weird."

"Just stop talking to me," Yane said, holding her hands up. "You're being stupid right now. Tarlok said to avoid Amon. You're not listening to reason."

"And who's Tarlok to tell me what to do?" Korra asked defiantly.

"Never mind anything I said. You don't care about my opinions. This is what I get for trying to reason with a kid." Yane turned around sharply and walked away, leaving Korra standing there.

Korra wasn't sure how to feel about what Yane had said. She clenched her hands into fists and huffed, walking away. As she walked, her heart dropped, realizing that she had messed up.

"Ugh, what am I doing?" She asked herself softly. "I can't fight Amon." Korra ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out what to do.

Korra could hear the revving of an engine nearby and she paused. Her fists raised, alarm rushing through her chest. In the peripheral, she could see equalist chi-blockers on their motorcycles. Her mind flashed back to when she had fought against them. She was certainly weaker then. A lack of proper bending wasn't good.

She looked for an out and saw one. Breaking into a run, she latched onto a large post and climbed up, running over roofs as she tried to outrun them. She rammed her fist outward, sending a large wind column at a chi-blocker, who wasn't expecting the blast. The equalist flew off of his bike and tumbled to the ground, the bike sailing and slamming into a window.

She could see the chi-blockers falling behind and she felt confident that she had probably outran them. She dropped low and took in shaky breaths as the engines quieted down in her span of hearing.

Korra stood up and looked, seeing that they were gone. She let out a sigh of relief and ran, making it back to Air Temple Island.

Still, the threat of Amon and his disastrous effects loomed over her head. Mako was standing outside, smoking. He looked up at smiled when he saw Korra. "Where were you?"

"Out for a walk," Korra lied. "What are you doing?"

"Smoking," he said, jokingly. "You look flustered."

"Just glad to see you," Korra said, grinning.

Mako tossed the rest of the cigarette aside and came up to Korra, running a hand over the side of her face. "You look pretty under the moonlight."

Korra felt her breaths pause. "I..."

Mako laughed. "I've got the Avatar speechless now?"

Korra grinned and playfully punched his shoulder. "You wish, fire boy."

Mako kissed her lips lightly and then said, "I gotta get some sleep."

"Yeah, same," Korra said, fake-yawning and then stretching her arms out.

"Night, Avatar," Mako said, winking and then walking away.

Korra sighed and shook her head. "He's cute."


	4. Chapter 4

Korra could see Bolin and Mako standing outside. She had been training all morning with Tenzin on her airbending, but was beyond tired. She let out a sigh and said, "Guys, I think I messed up with Yane yesterday."

"How?" Bolin asked, he looked up from Pabo who was playing around the ground.

"I didn't take her seriously. She got mad," Korra simply replied, leaving out all the parts that indicated what had been going on previously.

"Well, apologize," Mako simply replied. "Doesn't that make more sense than to just sit around and hope she'll forgive you?"

"I guess so," Korra replied.

"Have you guys seen Asami?" Jinora's young voice asked.

"No, can't say I have," Korra replied, shaking her head.

"That's fine. Thanks anyways!" Jinora said, airbending off.

Korra looked at Mako again and said, "I just really wanna know why she seems different lately."

"Maybe she's got some stuff going on?" Bolin innocently suggested.

"Tarlok came by earlier," Mako started. "Asking about you."

"Why?"

"Some ball tonight. And he wants you there, I think," Mako explained briefly.

"Sure. I'll bite. What time?"

"6-ish. At the Grand Ball Room. You know it, right?" Mako asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah. I'll figure it out."

Bolin said, "I gotta head out. I'm meeting a friend. See you guys later!"

"Bye, bro," Mako said. "Korra, you want me to take you?"

"I mean, I don't see why not," Korra said. "Do you wanna go?"

"Look, Tarlok...he doesn't sit well with me. I don't like the way he looks at you."

"Aww, you sound like some overprotective boyfriend," Korra joked. "It's all good, Mako. I can handle Tarlok of all people."

"Can you really, Korra? Why I heard that he's even worse than Amon and Firelord Ozai himself!" Bolin sarcastically said, letting out a laugh. "Mako, it's Tarlok we're talking about. He's not going to do anything crazy."

"At this point, I'm skeptical of everyone," Mako replied darkly.

Korra shrugged. "It is what it is."

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Mako asked Bolin.

"Yeah?" Bolin shrugged, walking away. "It's fine. Time is relative, I think."

"Korra, just keep a close eye on Tarlok. He creeps me out."

"Sure thing. I'll make sure not to go too hard on him," Korra laughed, playfully punching Mako's shoulder.

Mako huffed. "And apologize to Yane. She's probably just stressed about having to interact with Amon. Just be a good friend to her. She probably needs it right now."

Korra nodded. "I should apologize. When though?"

"ASAP," Mako answered. "She's your friend, Korra. She deserves a bit of respect."

...

Yane brushed at her hair, her gaze in the mirror wavering through tears.

She looked down at her hands, wondering why she felt so sad. So undeniably sad and hurt. She looked over at the wall and stood up, smoothing out her clothes and grabbing her bag before leaving her apartment.

As she walked outside, she could see a gang of young teen boys staring at her and making obvious catcalls. They whistled and commented about her figure. She could feel fire crackling around her fingertips and calmed down, knowing that she'd be in a massive amount of trouble if she hurt them.

But at the same time, their following her made her unreasonably angry.

She let out a sweet laugh and said, "Shouldn't you boys be doing something useful?" She turned around and saw them laughing.

"Nice ass," one of them said, chuckling heartily.

Yane sighed and said, "Well, I suppose you're not wrong." She shot out a large burst of fire at them and they scattered, running off.

She let out a laugh and smoothed her clothes out again, continuing on her walk.

She thought about what Korra said and felt bad that she had gotten so angry. Korra was young and probably just didn't get it. Yane couldn't help but feel as though she had been too harsh.

Though, Korra was the Avatar. And Korra was supposed to understand things. Things that most people didn't.

Yane could see a group of equalists standing around, a man atop a podium. "Turn yourselves to Amon! We will all live in equality! No bending!"

"Don't you think that's a bit unreasonable?" Yane asked the man.

"What?" He replied. "No it isn't. Equality is good for everyone."

"Perhaps equality isn't achievable. No matter what you do or what you take away, there will always be a lack of fairness. And freedom. I'm a bender; but I've never seen you as being lesser than me. And not to mention, I too have been hurt by other benders. Very badly. What's the point of painting all under one brush?"

The man paused, clearly thinking. "Um...you make a good point, I think."

"But why shouldn't I be able to bend too?" A man asked her.

"We were all born different, weren't we? Why aren't your eyes brown? Or why is your face different than mine? See? Seems trivial, doesn't it?" Yane laughed softly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that benders aren't oppressing nonbenders!" A woman harshly shouted at her.

"And that doesn't mean that nonbenders aren't hurting benders either. Don't you see? You're spending all this time arguing about things that aren't special."

"You're still a bender. And you probably wouldn't care about us," the man on the podium replied.

"I'm clearly wasting my time," Yane sighed as she spoke. "You're all delusional, apparently."

"Amon will show benders the true power of equality!"

"As he uses bending to do so," Yane muttered as she walked away.

...

Korra adjusted the necklace around her neck, hoping to wow even herself. She fixed her hair and looked closely in the mirror. She felt beautiful for once. Less manly and macho and more feminine. It was a strange look, but she didn't mind.

She walked out and saw a Sato mobile waiting for her. "Master Tarlok has sent us to bring you to the gala."

"Sweet," she said, grinning. "Well, let's go."

The Sato mobile pulled out of the lot and she watched as Republic City got closer and closer through the window. She looked down at her hands and then out the window. She wanted nothing more than to be able to bend like an avatar again. But he stole it from her. Ripped it cold from her soul.

She could hear the vehicle stop and the guard opened the door. Korra nodded at him and stepped out. Tarlok was waiting on the steps for her and his face lit up when his gaze swept over her. "Avatar Korra! You made it just in time."

"Tried my best," Korra said. "How's it going?"

"Splendid, actually," Tarlok said. "May I?" He offered his arm to her and Korra nodded, loooing her arm around his. The two of them made their way into the gala. The sound of faint music grew loud against her ears as the doors opened. Butlers and waiters walked about, offering hors d'œuvres to the guests. Plenty of people were there. Korra's eyes widened and how marvelous the ball room looked. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, light glinting against it and reflecting on the practically golden walls. Tables covered in a white cloth laid about. A large stage stood in the back of the center, a band playing soft music. She was mostly in awe at the outfits people were wearing. The women wore luxurious dresses, fitted for kings and queens. The men in their suits, each representing their nation carefully.

"You look stunning tonight, Avatar," Tarlok said quietly.

"Thanks," Korra said, still surprised at the scene around her. "This is amazing."

"Isn't it?" Tarlok asked. "Everyone coming together to enjoy their night. This is what Republic City was meant to be."

Korra nodded. "It's even better than I thought."

"Well, Avatar? Shall we sit?"

Korra nodded and Tarlok let go of her, pulling a chair out for her. She smiled in thanks and sat down, scooting her chair into the table. She folded her arms nearly across her lap and Tarlok sat next to her. "Well, Korra, what do you think?"

"I'm honored that you chose to bring me. But, why me?"

"You're the Avatar, Korra," Tenzin replied matter-of-factly. "Anyone would be stupid to turn down bringing the Avatar of all people to something like this."

"You're not wrong," Korra said, laughing.

Tarlok laughed. "Well, how are things with Tenzin and friends?"

"We're fine...I think. But I might've messed up with a friend of mine the other day." Korra shrugged.

"Why?"

"I didn't really care about her opinion towards something much and she was hurt. I feel bad."

"Talk to her, Korra. It's what anyone would do," Tenzin said.

"Yeah. That's what Mako told me."

"This Mako, he was one of your probending teammates, wasn't he?"

"Yup. He was our fire bender. Now we're all just Team Avatar," Korra said.

Tarlok placed a hand on hers. "He's treating you right?"

"Of course," Korra said, nodding.

"Good, good." His hand refused to budge from hers.

Korra felt slightly awkward, but didn't do anything.

Tarlok looked around and froze for a long moment. Korra noticed and said, "Everything alright?" 

"Yes. I thought I saw someone. No mind," Tarlok replied.

Korra shrugged and said, "You're just paranoid after the whole Amon escapade."

"More than just paranoid." Tarlok laughed nervously.

Korra then heard a crackling sound, followed by the lights shutting off she instinctively stood up to see what was going on, and on the stage was the Equalist leader himself.

"Steady, Korra. Don't do anything. You can't risk exposing what happened," Tarlok placed his hands firmly on her shoulders to keep her from moving.

"Greetings, citizens of Republic City," Amon began, his voice slicing through the air like ice. "I know you're all curious as to why I've decided to 'ruin' your perfect night. It's quite simple. I am here to deliver a message. Recently, your beloved Avatar had her bending removed from her spirit by me. I have brought Republic City's greatest warrior to her knees. Your so-called symbol of hope means nothing now. It's time for this city to move forward."

"You bastard!" Korra aggressively shouted, ripping herself from Tarlok's grasp. "You think you can intimidate Republic City with your stupid lies?!"

"It appears as though the Avatar is terrified. As I said."

Korra let out a column of air at Amon and he sidestepped it. "I'm going to show Republic City your true colors, bitch!" She swirled more air at him and he dropped low. She could almost feel his gaze piercing through her as she ran at him, blasting air column after air column. He grabbed her arm and she could feel his blood bending working through her.

"Enough, Avatar! I've already won!" He growled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Korra broke from his grasp and blasted him against the wall.

He scrambled to stand up and Korra could tell that he was getting desperate. She smirked and released a large wind column.

Amon then vanished from her vision for a moment only for him to slam his fist into her skull.

Korra jolted her head up from the table, looking around. "What?"

Tarlok chuckled. "It seems as though the avatar has fallen asleep."

"By mistake," she said, grinning cheekily. "I guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"No worries, Avatar. We all have those days." Tarlok smiled in response.


	5. Chapter 5

Days Later

Yane clutched the paper in her hands, anger and terror spreading through her. A pink slip. She'd been fired. Budget cuts.

Tears flooded her vision and a drop splattered onto the paper. She ripped it in half and let out a scream before throwing herself onto her bed and screaming until her throat felt like a cat dragged its claws down the sides of her esophagus.

She then cried until she exhausted all her tears. Her shoulders shook and she had used up nearly an entire box of tissues by the end of her breakdown.

Finally, red-eyed and puffy, she sat up and sniffled. Her nails had indented into her skin where she had dug them. Yane sighed heavily and stumbled to the bathroom, vigorously washing her face.

She didn't know what to do.

Yane slipped on comfortable clothes and left, hoping to see if Korra could help her. Although she didn't want to ask the Avatar for any favors, she was desperate. And it was her best option.

Once she found Air Temple Island, she could see Mako and Bolin standing outside talking with Korra. Yane contemplated turning back but Mako waved to her. She waved back, hoping she didn't look too much like a mess. "Hey, Yane!"

"Hi," she replied meekly.

Korra grinned in her direction. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a hot minute. What's up?"

"Um...can I ask you for a favor?" Yane asked, rubbing her arm.

"Sure," Korra said, nodding.

"I got fired from my job and I need a place to stay. I can't afford my rent since my paycheck was the only reason I could pay it in the first place."

"Yane, you don't have to ask twice. You're welcome anytime," Korra said, smiling warmly.

"Thank you so much, Korra!" Yane exclaimed in relief. She embraced Korra quickly. "You don't know how much you've helped me!"

"Hey, it's no problem," Korra said, hugging her back.

...

Yane let out a soft sigh. Tenzin's wife had asked her to go to the grocery store to get some stuff for dinner that night. So far, she hadn't had much luck in finding some vegetables and began to wonder if they even existed in the first place.

As she went down the carts and aisles of vegetables, she accidentally found herself ramming straight into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She frantically said, backing away in embarrassment.

The man turned around and said, "Hey, no problem." He smiled and then went back to browsing.

But Yane paused. He sounded like Amon. The same strange rasp to his voice. The same tone.

In fact, same stature too.

She wanted to say something, but figured that if she were wrong, all she'd get is a weird look.

"Um, do you know where I can find rhubarb?" Yane asked, looking at the list with confusion.

"Sure," he said. "Right here." He gestured to the stand in front of her.

"Oh," Yane said, laughing quietly. "Thank you."

"No problem, Miss Morihari." He winked and walked away.

Yane paused and then said, "Wait! I have another question."

The man turned back around, a slight smile on his face. "Mmhm?"

"Are you?"

"My name's Noah," he said, adjusting his hoodie sleeves.

"Noah?" She asked, running the name through her head. "How do you know my name?"

"You know how," he said, smirking. "Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Not that I can think of," Yane said, shaking her head.

"Then I'd like to meet with you. Yokusabu's at 8 pm?"

"Today?"

"Today works too."

Yane nodded. "Today at 8 pm then."

"I'd love that," he replied, walking past her.

...

"A date?!" Korra shouted excitedly. "With who?!"

"Some guy I met during an exchange semester in the fire nation. His name's Noah."

"Oh, that's kinda hot," Korra said, laughing. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah. Very," Yane said, grinning.

"It's casual?"

"Mmhm. Yokusabu's."

"Man, you're lucky," Korra said, laughing excitedly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Go get 'em!" Korra enthusiastically said, pumping her fist in the air.

"What should I wear?"

"That's Asami's department," Korra said, gesturing her head to where she was sitting.

"What's my department?" Asami asked.

"Yane's got a date," Korra said, winking. "And she needs to look casual but hot."

"Haha, okay," Asami said, standing up. "If it's casual, I think I can get you something of mine."

"Sounds great," Yane said, smiling widely.

...

Yane looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't seen herself look beautiful like that in a while. Asami had picked quite an outfit: black pants, a white shirt, and a jean jacket. Light makeup complimented the look. Yane took in a deep breath. The equalist leader had asked her out. She was beyond nervous.

She exited the bathroom and then made her way to Yokusabu's. Once there, she opened the door and the hostess said, "Reservation name?"

"Noah?" Yane suggested.

"Yes. You're his guest?"

"Mmhm." Yane said.

"Perfect, follow me," the hostess said. "He's in that booth." She pointed to one nearby.

"Thanks," Yane replied. She walked to the booth and sat down.

There he was. Amon. In the flesh.

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but certainly not the way he looked. His hair was dark brown and slightly curly. His eyes were a deep golden color. His jaw was defined, a questioning yet calm look to his face. Just like his mask. He was wearing a black hoodie and black pants. "Well, well. Welcome, Miss Morihari." He grinned once his eyes caught hers.

"Hi, Noah," she said, unsure of how to react. She hadn't expected the equalist leader to be so young.

"How was your day?" He asked, leaning back in the booth. He folded his arms across his chest, and she got a good look at his defined veins.

"Okay. Yours?"

"Okay." He smiled. "What's going on in your life?"

"I got fired," she bluntly said. "But other than that...nothing much. How about you?"

"Why'd you get fired?"

"Budget cuts or something like that," Yane said, shrugging. "Before we keep going, how old are you exactly?"

"Haha, thought you'd ask," he replied. "Twenty-seven. I promise I'm not that old."

"Oh, perfect," Yane said, letting out a relieved laugh. "I was a bit scared for a second."

"Mm, do I look that young?" He asked.

Yane let out a slight giggle, which wasn't her usual reaction to anything. "No, you look your age."

Amon leaned forward and said, "So, favorite sushi type?"

"Hm, I've never really had sushi to be honest."

"I got you," he said. "I've already ordered my favorites for us. I'm sure you'll like them."

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"What do you think?" Amon asked.

"Modeling?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, not at all. Why? I look like one?"

"Yeah. If I'm being honest."

"I'm in financial stuff."

"How intriguing," she replied. "Do you go out much?"

"More than you think," he said. The waiter brought several trays of sushi, setting them down on the table. "Enjoy, Miss Morihari."

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" Yane asked, laughing.

"Why? Is it bothersome?"

"No. Just...Interesting."

"You look beautiful by the way," Amon said, winking.

Yane looked away, blushing. "Thank you."

"Go ahead. Don't be shy," he said, gesturing to the food on the table.

"Thank you so much," Yane said, taking a bite. "I'd like to practice my fire bending more. What do you think?"

"You're already excellent," he commented, "but I see no problem with doing more work. Curious: Why don't you ask Korra for help?"

"You're more refined than her. Disciplined in your style," Yane commented.

"Thank you," he said, grinning. "I'm honored to hear that from you."

"You know, I feel like I've known you forever," Yane said. "You're easy to talk to."

"Most people don't say that," Amon answered. "But I appreciate it."

"I here in Republic City do you live?" Yane asked.

"I can show you afterwards. If you're willing."

"I have no problem," Yane said. "Not like I'm busy with anything anyways."

"Well, that's perfect then." Amon smiled and laid back onto the booth couch. "I wasn't expecting you to accept my invitation to this date, you know?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Yane asked.

Amon chuckled. "Well, what do you think?"

"Hm. Surprisingly, I wanted to get to know you more. And here's my chance to do so."

Amon nodded, taking in what she was saying. "So, were you born in the fire nation?"

"Yes. We moved here when I was a kid though. That turned out great, didn't it?"

Amon sighed. "You know, sometimes, things we don't like happen in our favor. Whatever the reason may be."

"I want to find them," Yane said, dropping her voice to a whisper. "And I want to end them."

Amon nodded. "You need names."

"They're criminals. It shouldn't be too hard."

"You'd have to talk to Bei-Fong," Amon pointed out. "And that would be difficult. So your best bet is to find their files in the police records."

"How? I wouldn't know where to look."

"Leave that part to me. I know people. I can take care of that immediately. I'd just need to give the word."

"Do you know who I'm looking for?"

"Three earth bending thugs? Shouldn't be too difficult. And before you take care of them, I think making them an example to the equalists is the right move."

"You want to take their bending away?"

"Why give them a fair fight? They didn't give your parents one, did they?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Right."

"If you won't kill them, I will. Although you may be used to the moral superiority complex of Korra and friends, I have no such gates."

"Why do you care though? About destroying them?"

"Examples, Miss Morihari. Examples. They deserve justice. And the police don't give out justice fairly in Republic City."

Yane nodded slowly, taking in what he was saying. "We should talk more later."

"Right. That's why I won't keep talking here."

Once they were done, the two walked the way to Amon's apartment. "Here we are."

"Well, the most expensive complex in Republic City?"

"Hm, is it?" Amon asked, opening the door to the complex. "After you."

Yane walked inside and felt her jaw nearly drop. The lobby was massive and beautiful, with lights in nearly every corner. Paintings filled the walls and a fountain stood in the middle. "What's your secret?"

He smirked. "Connections, Miss Morihari. Connections. No use in standing around the lobby all day. The apartment is the best part."

Once on his floor, Yane watched him unlock the door to his unit and walk inside. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but she didn't think that Amon lived normally. Like a regular person. But it made sense. He was a person in the end.

Amon gestured for her to enter and she did, her eyes instantly widening at the beauty of it. A set of couches, a coffee table, light decor, an expansive kitchen, and other accents made her wonder if Amon was really the same person as the radical on stage. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you," Amon said, smiling. "Make yourself comfortable, please."

Yane sat down carefully on the couch, looking around at the different paintings. "A poster of yourself?"

"It's good art," he said, laughing. "Anyways, help me understand, but do you want to kill the earth benders?"

"Yes." Yane nodded firmly. "It's hard going to sleep every night knowing they walk free to this day. I saw a spear in my father's back. A stone crushed my mother's chest. I can never forget the way their faces looked."

Amon sat down across from her and leaned forward a serious look on his face. "Then you let them regret the day they ever set foot within your home."

"How? How do I get the strength to do that?"

"Don't think. Just act," Amon explained briefly.

Yane sighed. "May I ask you a question? Why do you care so much?"

"Perhaps I find the humanity within me towards you. Or perhaps I've grown to like you, Miss Morihari."

"Like my personality? Or what you're looking at?"

"What do you think?" He smirked dangerously.

Yane laughed momentarily. "How soon do you think you can get them?"

"Tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

"How did your date go?" Korra asked Yane, a curious and interested look in her eyes.

Yane shrugged. "It went well."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm hanging out with him again today." Yane nodded.

"Oh, so that means you like him? Right?"

"He's cute." Yane nodded.

"Just cute?" Korra sounded disappointed for a moment.

"Very attractive. Nice voice. I told you, I know him already."

"Yeah, but people change over time."

"He's hotter now. Satisfied?" Yane laughed.

"Yes. I am satisfied now."

Tenzin entered the room and cleared his throat. "Not my intention to interrupt your conversation, but Korra, you should be training."

"Sorry, Tenzin. I just had something pressing to ask Yane about."

"You should be focusing on getting your bending back, Korra." Tenzin angrily replied.

Korra frowned. "You think I don't know that? Give me a break, Tenzin."

The air bender huffed and turned around, leaving the room. Yane sighed. "He just cares about you, Korra."

"I know. I just don't want to be reminded. That's it."

"I get it." Yane nodded, setting the newspaper down.

"I should get going," Korra said, clearly disappointed.

"Yup."

Korra walked out, trudging out to the training grounds. Tenzin was already waiting for her. "How is our guest?"

"Yane? She's doing fine," Korra replied. "Why?"

"I could see that she was discomforted. Disturbed, more so."

"I'm sure she's still bothered by the fact that she lost her job. It'a gonna be hard to deal with that quickly."

"Right. What bending does she perform?"

"Fire." Korra answered. "Why?"

"Is she good?"

"Yeah. She's really good."

"Well, once we get your bending back, we can have her help you," Tenzin joked.

"I'm not too shabby myself," Korra said, smiling widely.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

"Tenzin! Tenzin!" A shout came from nearby.

"Spirits, what is it?" Tenzin looked over at the source of the sound.

Lin Bei-Fong and a pair of metal benders came into view. Korra paused, confused as to what was going on. Lin finally spoke, "Late last night, several equalists broke into the archives and stole files on several earth benders."

"Well, what am I supposed to do about that?" Tenzin asked.

"We think that Amon is going to do a massive purge of earth benders tonight. And we need to stop him."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Korra scoffed. "Besides, they stole criminal files, didn't they?"

"That means nothing, Korra. Amon is a threat. Criminals or not," Lin said. "We can't allow him to do something like this."

"I can't help." Tenzin firmly looked up. "I will not put Korra in the line of fire of Amon."

"Amon isn't a bender. I don't see the problem."

"He's more than just a bender. He's a blood bender. And a fire bender. And an earth bender. Air bender. Shall I continue?" Korra placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Lin asked.

"Amon's also an Avatar." Korra looked away. "He took my bending away. Except for my air bending...miraculously."

"Almighty, this is ridiculous," Lin said, her eyes widening. "And how can we stop him?"

"Expose him. Tell his people that he's a bender. A sham." Korra narrowed her eyes.

"We need to be smart about this," Lin said. "We'll let him have his victory tonight. But tomorrow, we expose him for the bender he really is. His movement's integrity would collapse. And I will personally deliver the message."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked.

"They'll trust me more than you," Lin replied. "I know what I'm doing."

"If you think that's right, go ahead. I trust your judgement, Lin." Tenzin nodded.

"Perfect. Amon won't know what hit him," Lin said.

...

"Equalists of Republic City," Amon's voice sounded over the microphone. "Tonight, I present to you a trio of criminals who thought they could get away with murder. Forever. I have a special punishment in mind for them." Amon gestured and chi-blockers brought the earth benders forward.

"Please! I love my bending!" One of them pleaded.

Amon turned back to the hungry crowd. "Years ago, these scum harassed and attacked innocents of the poor of Republic City. Then, they decided to take the lives of others in their hands. They orphaned a child after brutally murdering the parents. These deplorable individuals were left to roam the streets of this city. Unpunished. What message could that send to others? Crimes are left to rest."

The crowd erupted into angry agreements and shouts. Amon held his hand up to silence them and continued. "As such, I am going to have them equalized. As they should've been years ago." 

The crowd cheered. Amon turned his head to the trio and one by one, took their bending away. It was a terrifying sight, yet beautiful at the same time. The justice that should have been served ages ago had finally been served in that moment. It clearly caused the crowd to enjoy their time. 

Amon then had the three taken away. After more equalization, he stepped backstage and then outside. The three earth benders had terrified look son their faces. "What's going on? Aren't you done?"

Amon looked down at them. "I have a special punishment for you three criminals."

"What?! You took our bending away!" One of them shouted aggressively.

Amon caused the man's body to seize up with his blood bending. "Are you finished whining like a bitch?"

The man tried to shout, but Amon kept his grip tight before dropping his hand. The man tried to take in several breaths of gasping air. He had the equalist chi-blockers bring the three into an open field where Yane was waiting. 

She turned around when she saw them, an enraged look in her fiery eyes. "You're sure it's them?"

"I couldn't be surer," Amon nodded as he spoke. "They're the ones you seek."

Yane nodded and then took in a sharp breath. "Do you freaks remember Haru and Yumi Morihari? The two fire benders you brutally murdered?"

"What?" One of them asked.

She blasted fire out of her hand and onto the ground. "YOU REMEMBER! DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" Anger rippled across her eyes, tears forming in them. "A spear in my father's back! You did that!"

One of them shook his head. "No, please. I'm sorry. Please, our bending is gone. That was everything we could've cared for. We're sorry. So, so, so, terribly sorry."

"It's too late for your damn sorry," Yane replied. "You had a chance to not do what you did, and you failed. It's your faults."

"So what are you going to do, Morihari?" One of them asked. "Kill us? You're just a little girl. You can't do anything."

Yane froze for a moment, unsure of his comment. She wasn't even sure if she could do it herself. Her hands quivered at her sides and the man laughed. "Just like I said."

She looked past them and at Amon, who's cold mask stared back at her. He tilted his head to the side as if to question her hesitation. She looked back at the men and said, "You ruined my life." 

"Then do it. Get your revenge." The man smirked challengingly. 

Yane could hear her screams in the back of her head; the bodies of her parents; the house in tatters. Her hands lit aflame and she growled, blasting a massive wave at them, not ceasing. Their screams continued traveling up to the heavens until the flames claimed their lives. The chi-blockers behind them ducked as the flames licked over their heads. She kept going, not ceasing until the the three bodies were reduced to charred ashes. She breathed heavily, her chest heaving up and down. Her hands dropped to her sides and her eyes widened when she saw what she had done. But there was a raw rage within her. One that her body wasn't able to handle. She dropped to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. She knew that she would kill them, but her heart hurt. Hurt for her parents. Hurt for the fact that she had so easily killed them.

She buried her face in her hands, tears flooding her vision. She heard one chi-blocker saying, "She's a bender, Amon."

"I know," Amon replied coldly. "Leave us."

The chi-blockers left, Amon remaining behind the burnt bodies. "You did the right thing, Yane."

She looked up at him, his figure blurry through the tears in her eyes. "I feel like a terrible person."

He stepped around them and then kneeled in front of her so that his eyes were more at level with hers, though, he still stood taller. "What troubles you?"

"I killed three men in one blow."

"It was more than one blow," Amon said through a chuckle. "You still did what had to be done. Imagine if they murdered again? More children would be begging for revenge. But you did what you had to do." He wiped at her tears gently.

She nodded, closing her eyes. "Then why do I feel terrible?"

"Taking a life is never easy," Amon started, "but you'll find that you'll be more at ease. Trust me."

Yane looked up into his eyes, her vision still slightly fazed by her crying. She gingerly wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He didn't protest or push her away. He embraced her instead, bringing her close to his chest. "You did the right thing, Yane. Tonight, you purged the world of scum. And that should be enough consolation for you."

She pulled back and then kissed the cheek of his mask. "Thank you, Amon."

He seemed momentarily startled but then said, "I'm glad I could be of help."

"I want to go home now. I'm tired," she replied weakly. "I've never felt so angry before."

"I understand. Shall I have a trip arranged for you to Air Temple Island then?"

"Can I...can I stay at your place? Just for tonight? I don't think I can face anyone else."

He nodded. "I have no reservations towards that."

As she stood up, she asked, "What does it feel like to be blood bended?"

"Why the strange question?" Amon asked, standing up as well. 

"I don't know."

"It doesn't feel fun," Amon simply replied. "Come with me."

Yane reached to his arm for support and he let her. She wasn't sure why she was letting herself fall for the man, but she felt like nobody in the world could understand her pain or could comfort her in that moment besides him. 

She couldn't believe that she was falling for Amon of all men.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where were you last night? We were all hanging out at Korra's," Mako asked Yane when she walked into Air Temple Island's entrance. 

"At a friend's," Yane replied, still exhausted. She let out a yawn. "Why? Was I missed?"

"Yeah," Mako replied. "Was it your new buddy? Noah? Korra told me, don't worry."

Yane laughed lightly. "Yeah, it was. Nothing happened, so don't comment."

"Wasn't planning on it," Mako said, holding his hands up. "But some crazy stuff from yesterday. Chief Lin found out that some equalists broke into the police precinct and stole the names of a bunch of earth benders. And they're planning on telling Republic City that Amon's a bender."

"Wow...that's crazy," Yane said, her eyes widening. "Is Lin sure of this?"

"Very sure," Mako replied. "Come on. They're going to announce it right now, actually."

Yane followed Mako into the building where the others were huddled around the radio. Asami looked up and said, "Hey, Yane. Glad you could come."

"Mako filled me in already. Sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I was just at Noah's."

"Your hot new boyfriend?" Korra asked, laughing. 

"Hey," Mako said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying what Yane told me," Korra replied. 

"I was just tired. Didn't feel like walking back." 

Bolin slurped a bowl of ramen. "I'm excited to see how Republic City's gonna react to this news. Amon's a criminal and he should be exposed."

"Right," Mako said. 

The radio crackled and Lin's voice came onto air clearly. "Greetings Republic City. We have called this emergency press conference today for one reason: Amon. As you know, Amon and his equalists have been wreaking havoc on the city for ages. However, we have new information. Amon is lying. He claims to be a non-bender, but he is certainly not that. Amon is not just any bender; he is a master of all four elements and a prodigy at blood bending. Amon is what is called a dark avatar. Much different than our resident Avatar Korra. He is extremely dangerous and we are calling on the use of any and all force to stop him. If you encounter him, do not confront him. He must be stopped, but no citizen of Republic City is responsible for that. I will now take questions."

"Chief Bei-Fong, how is this possible? Isn't there supposed to be only one Avatar?"

"Yes, that was what we previously believed. However, it seems as if the Spirit World has other plans."

The questions came in floods, but Korra cheered. "Who needs Tarlok when we've got a Bei-Fong?" 

"Tarlok wouldn't talk out of cowardice. Lin's brave." Asami nodded. 

"Hopefully Amon'll back off now," Bolin said. 

"I think we may have angered him more," Yane suggested. "He might do something in retaliation."

"Doubtful. Nobody will believe him once they hear he's a bender."

"We should go to that park where that stupid equalist stand is! Wipe the floor with those idiots!" Korra excitedly shouted as she shot up from where she was sitting.

"Way ahead of you," Bolin said. The rest of the group left, practically bolting to Republic City. 

Yane could see hordes of people in the city center, watching the TV screens as Lin answered question after question. 

"There's no way he's some dark avatar," one person said.

"An avatar? It doesn't make any sense," another added.

"Amon's a bender this whole time? How can he preach equality? He's a damn avatar!"

Korra triumphantly grinned. "It's time Amon got a piece of his stupid pie for once." 

"Team Avatar's making some strides," Bolin commented. "That's what matters."

"I knew he was a sham from the start!" A man shouted nearby.

"We need to snuff him out of hiding," Korra said. "And end him once and for all."

"But we can't forget that he's powerful without his support," Mako commented.

"Not if we all fight him," Korra commented.

"She's right," Asami said. "You three could beat him."

People were enraged, shouting, angry. Korra could feel a smile spread on her face. Amon would lose. She could feel it deep in her bones. 

She was about to turn around when she heard the TVs cut off into static. Within moments, the voice of Amon chillingly said. "Korra, you've swung your final cards. I have been...tolerant of your games up until now. However, I have seen the error of my ways. Tonight, I will make an example of you in front of all of Republic City. Your game means nothing to my movement."

"Try me, Amon!" Korra shouted defiantly.

"There's the real Avatar!" Someone said in excitement.

"Kick Amon's ass, Avatar Korra!" 

Yane wasn't sure how to react. She could see the excitement in their eyes, but hers were full of terror at the realization that she was fucked if any of them found out about her relationship. She backed up, her eyes shaking. Frozen in time. She knew that it was over for her. 

"Yane? What's wrong?" Asami asked softly. 

Yane looked over at her. "I--I..."

"Did something happen? Are you okay?" Asami's eyes were full of worry.

"I can't say. I can't tell you." Yane shook her head. "Not in front of Korra. Spirits, what am I going to do?"

"Let's take a walk. You and me. We can talk about it," Asami said, steering her away from the rest. 

Once far enough, Yane let out an exasperated sigh. "I should be happy too, right?"

"Okay, so why aren't you? Did someone hurt you?" Asami asked.

"No, Asami. It's not like that at all. Fuck me, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes. Of course," Asami replied, nodding. 

Yane closed her eyes and rubbed her hands together. "You know how I've been dating this guy, right?"

"Right. Korra told me. I think she's told everyone at this point," Asami said. 

"He's...actually...kinda Amon," Yane mumbled.

"What did you say?" Asami asked. "I couldn't understand."

"I've been with Amon," Yane finally blurted out, looking away in shame.

"Oh shit," Asami said. "I can see why you're panicking."

"And now I have no idea what to do. I'm torn, Asami. Torn between Korra and Amon."

"Okay...but what do you like about Amon? I don't really see the appeal." Asami laughed lightly. Yane could tell that she was trying to clear the air around the situation.

"He cares about me. I don't know," Yane said. "I just have never felt comfortable around someone before like the way I do around him. Is it wrong to feel love?"

"No, not at all. I know how you feel, Yane. But I want you to think clearly, that's all. I won't tell anyone else. I promise you that your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Asami. But I don't know how long this secret will last."

"It'll last as long as it's with you and me," Asami said firmly. 

"I never thought I'd have to choose between my own boyfriend and my friends." Yane sighed.

"Just keep walking. Clear your head a little," Asami goaded. 

"Easier said than done," Yane muttered. 

"So, Noah is Amon? Amon's real name is Noatak, so that makes sense now," Asami commented. "But seriously, is it just because he's got a nice voice or something?"

"I'm not that silly," Yane replied. "I don't just fall in love with someone because I think he's got a nice voice. I've dated guys before, but none of them understood my needs like Amon does."

"Strange. I guess I'm so used to that mask that I can't tell he's human." Asami shrugged. "But I support you. Even if I'm supposed to hate the guy."

"Thank you, Asami. I appreciate that. A lot," Yane said, smiling in her direction. "But I don't know how to break the news to Korra."

"Don't say anything. Just wait. Amon might just skip town at some point anyways." Asami shook her head. "It's not like he's going to be a popular guy anymore."

"Right."

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Asami asked, wafting away from her nose. "Do you smell that?"

Yane paused. "Yeah, it's smells awful. What is it?"

"I have...no clue," Asami said weakly, stumbling. 

"Are you okay?" Yane caught her. "What's wrong, Asami?"

"I feel lightheaded," Asami said. 

Yane nearly stumbled as well. "Yeah... me...too."

Within moments, the two had collapsed onto the ground, out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

Lin sat down at her desk, letting out a sigh. A long day of conferences was enough to send her into a wave of fatigue. She took a sip of water and then stacked a few papers in the corner of her desk. 

A strange movement behind her jolted her from her peace. She stood up and said, "I really hope it's not a bat again." She walked around, looking all over her home for the source of the sound. 

Suddenly, she felt her entire body seize up. She couldn't move a muscle, her eyes widening. She tried to turn her head, but it was suspended. She felt her body raise off of the ground, a scream of terror catching in her throat. 

"I believe I owe you a visit, Chief Bei-Fong," Amon's voice cut through the cold air like a knife.

Lin struggled against his grip, but it only tightened instead. He continued, "I have been nothing if not patient with Republic City and the people in it. However, your move today was a costly one. And not for me. Rather, for you. I suppose it would be quite sad for Republic City to lose their best, wouldn't it? I feel bad for you, Bei-Fong. You should've stayed out of this conflict between the Avatar and me."

"Bastard," Lin struggled to say.

Amon chuckled, lowering her until she was on the ground. "Do you know what form of bending I use? Blood bending to control, energy bending to destroy lives."

"You'll suffer," Lin struggled as she spoke again.

Amon approached her from behind. "Then I suppose we'll have to change that, won't we?"

He brought his hand down and took her bending away in one go. He then let her go and she collapsed to the ground. "No. This can't be happening."

"But it is," Amon said, a smirk forming beneath his mask. "I wasn't the one who told you to say what you said. You dug your own grave yourself. A fatal, but expected mistake."

"Korra will kill you."

"She's weak and lacks craft. She can't kill me. And she certainly won't," Amon said, his hand lighting ablaze in fire. 

"No. Please. Don't do this, Amon. You've done more than enough, haven't you?"

Amon let the flames dissipate and then said, "What good is keeping you alive, Lin?"

"And what good is any of what you're doing? You're a monster!"

"No, Lin. You misunderstand. I am the solution." 

She struggled to sit up, backing against her couch. "You've made your point clear, Amon."

"I am saddened to see such a bender lose so much. I always had some respect for you, Beifong." Amon shook his head. "But I suppose not even that is enough."

"Just leave me alone, Amon. You've done what you came to do."

"Hopefully you've perceived the message clearly, Beifong."

"Loud and clear, bastard," she said, shaking her head. "Loud and clear." 

...

"Has anyone actually seen Asami? Or Yane for that matter?" Bolin asked, kicking his feet up on the table.

Korra shook her head. "Nope."

"Yeah. It's starting to worry me." Mako nodded. "I mean, we could claim that Yane's with her boyfriend. But what about Asami? She should be back by now."

Mako got up and returned after a few moments. "Penma hasn't seen them either."

"Okay, don't freak out," Bolin said, shaking his head. "They're probably just out for a drive, right?"

"No. I have a bad feeling, guys," Korra said. "We need to go and find them. Now."

"How are we supposed to do that? Search all of Republic City?" Mako asked. 

Korra nodded. "What if someone hurt them? What if Amon got them?!"

"Shit, I didn't think about that," Mako said. "If we can go now, we might be able to find them." 

The trio ran out of the temple, but Korra stopped when she saw Amon's looming figure ahead. He stood there, the air feeling frigid when her eyes saw his mask. "What now, Amon?!"

"Well, Avatar Korra, I was expecting a greeting. Just not that one."

"It's not really the time, Amon!" Mako shouted. "Did you take Asami and Yane? Were they part of your plan to strike at Korra?"

"What?" Amon asked. Korra couldn't tell if his reaction was dumbfounded or genuinely confused. 

"What did you do to Asami and Yane?!" Mako demanded.

"What happened to them?" Amon asked. 

"They're gone. Missing. We already fucking said that," Mako replied aggressively.

"I don't know what impression you may have of me, but if anything, I would never hurt Yane. Do you understand me? Never." Amon darkly moved his gaze between the group in front of him. 

"What? Why?" Mako asked.

"Where is she? Unless this is a test, Avatar?!" Amon demanded, practically screaming at her.

Tenzin pushed forward. "Explain yourself, Amon."

Amon cleared his throat. "Where. Did. Yane. Go? Am I clear now?"

"We were hoping you knew that," Mako said. "But why do you keep asking about her?"

"Noah...Noatak! You're Yane's boyfriend?!" Korra shouted suddenly. "Are you serious? Did you trick her?!"

"She was perfectly aware of what she was doing," Amon replied, shooting her a deadly glance. "And I will not allow you to fool me like this. Where is she?"

Mako shook his head. "Guys, he's being serious."

"Yane would never do something like this. She'd never just date Amon. Wait...those earth benders you kidnapped. Were they the guys that killed Yane's parents?"

"Yes, Korra," Amon replied, his gaze sweeping over to her. "And if you listened to her for a moment, you would've known that she was in pain. I helped her do what she desired. She got her revenge. Something you downplayed. You didn't care. But against me? You'll go to all the lengths to destroy me."

"I can't believe this. You actually care about her?" Korra asked, her eyes widening.

"I care about her more than you can imagine." Amon nodded. 

"Then put aside your hatred for Korra. Help us find Asami and Yane." Mako lowered his hands. 

"What?" Korra looked at Mako. "You're not being serious, are you?"

"Look, if anyone can find them, it's this guy," Mako said. "What do you say, Amon?"

Tenzin laughed. "I can't imagine a scenario in which Amon would agree to this."

"Do you believe they were kidnapped?" Amon asked. 

"Yes," Korra said. "We know it."

Amon stepped forward, his hands remaining behind his back. "I fear the worst, Avatar."

"What's the worst?" Korra asked.

"Have you heard of the Red Lotus?" Amon asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The Red Lotus?" Tenzin asked, shaking his head. "You mean that band of anarchist thugs?"

"Yes. Them," Amon said coldly. 

"What makes you think they did it?" Tenzin asked. 

A group of chi-blockers appeared behind Amon. One of them tossed something towards the equalist leader, who caught it smoothly. He showed it to Tenzin. "A gas grenade. This was designed by Zaheer of the Red Lotus. I'm sure you're familiar with the name, Tenzin."

"Zaheer? No. I can't say I am."

"Really?" Amon asked. "He's the only other air bender besides you and your family to exist. I suppose the fire nation didn't kill off the entire tribes besides Aang." Amon shook his head. "However, if it's true that Zaheer has a hold of Yane and Asami, I fear that he may kill them. Or worse."

Korra shook her head. "No. This can't be happening."

"Unfortunately, Avatar, it seems as if it is."

"What do you suggest we do?" Mako asked Amon.

The blood bender thought for a moment before saying. "If my suspicions are correct, then Zaheer is holding them somewhere. Most likely as ransom against you, Korra. Now, if that's true, then we can work together on this."

Korra nodded and said, "For Asami and Yane's sake, I'll work with you. But I'll never forgive you for what you've done."

"I am not here for your forgiveness, Korra. I am here to get Yane back," Amon sharply replied. "Against my best wishes, I'll return your bending. However, I require a condition."

"What?" Korra groaned.

"You cooperate with me on this matter."

"Just do it, Korra. We need to get Asami and Yane back. And if Amon's right, they might be in trouble."

"Fine." Korra nodded. "Give me my bending back."

Amon nodded and walked forward, pressing his hand to her head. His eyes glowed a red hue as her bending returned. Korra stepped back and looked down at her hands, producing fire in them. "You actually gave it back?"

"I'm a man of my word," Amon said. 

"We have a condition too," Mako said. "I want to know the man beneath the mask."

Amon laughed cynically and removed his mask, flipping his hood back. Korra's eyes widened when she realized that beneath the mask, Amon was real. A human being. He rolled his eyes and said, "Satisfied now?"

"I thought you were old," Bolin squeaked.

"I'm twenty-seven, you dimwit," Amon replied. "In any case, it doesn't matter."

"How soon can we get to the Earth Kingdom?"

"Not fast enough," Amon replied. "But by tomorrow, we should be there. If all goes well, of course."

"If we leave now you mean?"

"Yes," Amon replied, nodding quickly.

"We can take a flying bison," Korra suggested.

"That's not subtle," Amon responded. "We'll stick to the trains?"

"Uh, sure?" Korra shrugged, shaking her head.

"I'll take care of ticketes. But hurry up. We can't take a single second in waiting." Amon fastened his mask back on.


	9. Chapter 9

Korra couldn't stop glaring at Amon. Although she knew that they had a common enemy, she was still beyond angry at the fact that he was there. Well. Normal.

"I know I'm quite a look, but I'd appreciate if you stopped the consistent staring," Amon said sternly.

"The only reason I haven't beaten you up yet is for Yane's sake." Korra narrowed her eyes.

"Well, isn't that courteous." Amon shook his head. "Avatar, we can't work together if we don't work together, you know."

"Look, Amon: I'm sure you're a great guy deep down, but you ruined my life."

"How? By taking your bending away? Please, Korra. I've had it worse than you." Amon adjusted his position on the train seat.

"Have you though?" Korra challenged, leaning forward and staring him down. "You kidnapped me! And took Tarlok's bending away!"

Amon scoffed. "Tarlok? Since when do you care what that idiot thinks? Besides, me and Tarlok go way back. Not like you'd understand."

"Why? You buddies?"

"Most certainly not. Tarlok is my brother and I suppose you could say that we had a falling out."

"He's your brother?" Korra raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," Amon said.

"You've never faced bending like mine before!" Tarlok said, letting out an exasperated laugh.

Amon stood without a sound, his expression under the mask unknown. The chi-blockers attempted to move forward, but Tarlok used blood bending on them, dropping them to the ground. He shifted focus to Amon. However, to his dismay and horror, the equalist leader began to move forward. Despite the blood bending, Amon's body was able to break through the hold.

Tarlok had a defeated look in his eyes as he said, "What? What kind of monster are you?!"

"I am the solution," Amon said, diving and then punching Tarlok in the jaw upwards. Tarlok flew back against the wall, horror in his eyes. "And you should've known better than to challenge me."

"No! This can't be happening!" Tarlok said, his eyes shaking in terror.

Amon held Tarlok using his blood bending and then placed his hand on Tarlok's forehead, the councilman's bending leaving instantly.

Amon let go and Tarlok fell to the ground. "You monster! I'll kill you!"

Amon chuckled lightly. "If Korra is no match for me, then how could you ever possibly lay a finger on me?"

"So that fight I could hear? Did he know you're his brother?"

"Of course not. As far as Tarlok is concerned, Noatak and Amon are two very different men. I did what had to be done in the end."

Korra shivered. "I can't see what Yane likes about you."

"Hm," Amon didn't offer up an answer.

"We're almost there," Mako announced.

"It's about time!" Korra groaned. "So, how exactly are we supposed to find this Zaheer guy?"

"I don't know. I don't come to the Earth Kingdom much. I came to learn proper earth bending here years ago. That's about it."

"Who taught you?"

"Earth benders," Amon simply replied.

The train began to slow to a stop as the train entered the Ba Sing Se station. "Well, we're here." Amon peered our the window.

Korra sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Do you think they're okay?"

"I couldn't know," Amon replied, but she could sense a wavering tone to his strong voice.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Korra asked in realization. "I mean, do you love her?"

"I don't know her enough, but I can already tell you that it would ruin part of my soul to lose her. She's a good person," Amon said.

"Those earth benders you kidnapped...did she kill them?"

"She had rage that was pent up within her. I simply allowed for Yane to unleash her anger ans rid the world of monsters. That's all."

"Was she okay?" Korra asked.

"Yes. Just tired," Amon replied. "But I think she can hold her own. She's one of the best fire benders I've seen in a long time."

"Wow," Korra murmured. "Anyways, let's just get going. Are you gonna peruse around in your mask all day?"

Amon sighed and unfastened it, flipping his hood back. "Not a good look, I suppose."

"Nope," Korra said. "Let's go."

Amon stood up and the two of them followed the rest of the group out of the train and into the station center. "So, if I'm assuming correctly, the Red Lotus is gonna be highly wanted, right?" Mako asked.

"Wouldn't place my bets on it." Amon glanced at him.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se, friendly-lookin' strangers!" An overly enthusiastic man said to the group. "You must be here for the festival, right?"

"Right," Amon said quickly. "The festival."

"Wonderful! I hope you have a wonderful time, strangers!"

Amon nodded and offered an unenthusiastic smile before walking away. Korra dashed to meet up with him and said, "Anything other than the Red Lotus we should be worried about here?"

"Dai Li." Amon looked back at the greeter. "Be cautious of them."

"The Dai Li? Those guys haven't been active since Aang," Bolin pointed out. "Why would they be a problem?"

"The Dai Li never goes out of commission. They're a secret service for the Earth Kingdom. Don't give out any information to anyone. We are here to save Asami and Yane. Not get ourselves killed," Amon explained.

"Damn," Bolin replied. "Guess we should've figured that one out."

Amon didn't respond, but Korra could see a slight rage in the dark avatar's eyes.

"Really festive this time of the year," Mako commented.

Korra looked around and could see children and adults alike eating, dancing, and singing. She was amazed by how happy everyone seemed. But she couldn't concentrate on that. She was worried. Worried beyond belief for Asami. And Yane.

Korra glanced at Amon and realized how similar they looked. "Are you from the southern water tribe?"

"Northern," he corrected.

"Hm. You don't look like that."

His eyes traveled to the side to look at her. "I didn't realize."

"How would you rank your bending based on skill?"

"Water, fire, earth, air."

Korra laughed. "Haha, that's actually my exact order as well."

"Interesting," Amon flatly said.

"Hey guys." Mako prodded Korra's arm. "I think there's something that might be useful over here."

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"A police board," Mako answered, making his way over to it.

Amon analyzed the posters on it and ripped one off. "That's our culprit. Zaheer of the Red Lotus."

"Seems like a friendly guy," Korra said, analyzing the description on his arrest warrants. "Murder. Thievery. Forgery. Kidnapping. Conspiracy to overthrow the government. Wow. What a model citizen."

Bolin shuddered. "Dude looks creepy. And I'm standing next to you." He pointed at Amon.

Amon shot him a side-glance. "Well, I can assure you of this: If you think I'm terrible, then you can't handle Zaheer."

"I don't get it. You're the dark avatar. How can Zaheer do better than you?" Mako asked challengingly.

Amon shrugged. "I don't dabble in alchemy and poisons. I use my bending."

"Where are we supposed to stay? It's not like we'll be able to find them just by looking around Ba Sing Se," Korra looked around for an answer.

"An inn is our best bet," Bolin answered.

"I'm not paying," Amon replied stiffly.

"We weren't planning on asking you to," Mako said, an annoyed tone lining his voice.

"I'll ask if there's a good place to stay here," Bolin said. "Just wait up."

"I'd say stick together. If Zaheer is waiting for us, he'll us a separation of the group to his advantage." Amon grabbed Bolin's arm to stop him. "Nothing irrational or miscalculated must be done at this point."

"Right," Bolin said. "You ever seen Pabu before?"

"What?" Amon furrowed his brows in confusion.

Bolin held up the red panda-bear. "Pabu. He's adorable, isn't he?"

"Is this really the time to talk about your pet?" Amon asked.

"Sure," Bolin replied. "Helps me get over stress."

"Fine. Whatever helps," Amon replied, letting go of Bolin. "But we stick as a group. It doesn't matter where we stay, it's going to be temporary no matter what."

Korra sighed loudly. "I just wanna know if they're okay."

"We all do, Avatar," Amon replied.

...

"I mean, best I can do is get you two rooms. Two beds each. About sixty copper pieces." The innkeeper folded a piece of paper in half as she spoke.

"How many yuans is that?" Korra asked sheepishly.

"I don't know. I don't live in Republic City, do I?" The innkeeper rudely replied.

"Just send a bill to this place," Amon said, writing down an address. "Now just give us the keys."

"Sure thing." She handed them the keys and turned around.

"Hospitable," Amon coldly said to her. To the others, he said, "On we go then."

"The lemur can't stay in here," she said suddenly.

"It's staying in here. We don't have time for your silly and useless rules," Amon snapped.

"And who the hell are you?" She asked, her hands planting on her hips.

"Trust me, the less you know, the better. Now let this dimwit keep his panda-bear so we can all have a good day, shall we?"

"Fine. Whatever." She shook her head. "Just don't disturb me."

"Trust me, we weren't planning on looking at you ever again," Amon said. "Not like there's anything worth looking at anyways."

Mako snickered and Korra suppressed a laugh as the four of them went up the stairs. Finally, Korra said, "You destroyed her back there."

"I aim to please," Amon answered. "I'm assuming you and Mako will be in one room?"

Korra looked at Mako and then at Bolin. Bolin shook his head subtly and Korra said, "Well, I think the brothers should stick together."

"What? Why?" Mako asked her.

"Just trust me on this," Korra steered Mako towards Bolin.

Amon gave her a questioning look, but Korra disregarded it. She could see Mako and Bolin enter their room. Korra opened the door to hers and sat down on one of the small beds in the room. It was more of a mattress, but better than nothing. Amon sat on his bed, his eyes traveling up to the ceiling and then to Korra. "So, care to explain this arrangement?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions. Away from Mako and Bolin."

"Why?" Amon curiously asked.

"I just feel like Avatar to Avatar is easier, you know?" Korra rested her head against her hands, laying against the wall. "How did you find out you were the Avatar? The dark one, anyways."

Amon chuckled lightly. "It's quite the story, Avatar."

"I think we've got a few minutes to spare."

"When I was younger, Yakone--my father--trained my brother and I. Tarlok was much...sweeter I may say. He had a more innocent heart compared to me. I was more willing o break morality in order to get things done. That was why I was learning blood bending at a faster and better pace than him. One day, Yakone demanded for me to blood bend Tarlok. I refused at first, but in order to protect Tarlok from Yakone's wrath, I did as I was told. I was so enraged, I didn't even realize when fire escaped my hands and melted snow around me. It confused me to see Tarlok and Yakone so shocked, but when I realized what I had done, I couldn't even process my own thoughts. I was told that the Avatar was a young girl that hailed from the Southern Water Tribe. Not me. Not Noatak of the Northern Water Tribe. We didn't speak of the incident afterwards. However, when I grew up, I decided to pursue learning the four elements myself. I found masters that were willing to keep quiet, and I found an opportunity to strengthen my bending."

Korra sat for a few minutes, processing what she had heard. "So, it was a chance event? But if you knew you were an Avatar, why didn't you go to the White Lotus?"

"Why do you think, Korra? Yakone was infamous. If I even tried to breathe in the White Lotus' direction, I probably would've gotten a massive ice spike to the face. They would never believe me."

"But you can demonstrate the elements, Amon. I don't see how they could've denied it."

"Korra, when your father fought against Avatar Aang, nobody wants to look at you as a good person. Besides Fire Lord Zuko, I suppose."

Korra laughed at that. "Yeah, you're not wrong."

"Anything else you'd like to ask me?" Amon leaned back against the wall as well.

"Why do you hate me?" Korra asked. "It doesn't seem like you have a strong motive."

"Power, Avatar Korra. Power. Let's face it, the people of Republic City needed a voice to follow. The Avatar wasn't giving them enough substance. I figured that if I hopped on the trend of something as powerful as the equalist movement, then I'd have an advantage in gaining power."

"Is it retribution? Payback? I don't get it." Korra shook her head in confusion.

"Does everything need a clear cut motive, Korra? My motive is to gain power. An edge."

"Why pose as a nonbender? Why not just try to work with me? We could've helped each other out from the start. Trained together. A duo team of avatars. You have a chance, Amon. A chance to make things right."

"It wouldn't matter now if I were your enemy or not. You and Lin Beifong already made it clear that my reputation as a leader is finished," Amon replied.

"Now you have the chance to work with us instead of against us. Clearly this Zaheer guy and his cronies are much worse than a few benders being mean."

Amon scoffed. "It was never about bending and nonbending, Korra."

"In any case," Korra said, "what's the story behind the dark avatar?"

"Do you know the story of Vatuu and Ravaa?"

"Not really, no."

"In the beginning of the Spirits and the line of Avatars, there were two spirits: One birthed of darkness, one of light. In the true fashion of the world, they both needed to exist in order to maintain balance. Yin and yang. Ravaa fused with the first Avatar, Wan. Vatuu did not fuse with any individual at the time. For eons, the Avatar spirit has been rebirthed into each subsequent Avatar. For the dark avatar, however, things were different. During Avatar Aang and Yakone's fight, Aang unintentionally released Vatuu when he tapped into the Spirit World. What happened was that the spirit searched for a host. Someone to house it. It chose me. Why, I do not know. I assumed it was because I practiced blood bending, which was outlawed in the Water Nations. In any case, the spirits do not have much control over our actions. Simply put, when we use the Avatar State, the spirit then has some type of control over us. You may have reservations in killing for example, but I'd assume that Vatuu wouldn't care much. Does this make sense?"

"Yeah. I didn't really know much of this stuff, to be honest. I didn't pay lots of attention during my lessons if they didn't include bending," Korra said, letting out a slight laugh. "You ever consider becoming a story teller? You've got a pretty calming voice."

"Thank you?" Amon let out a confused laugh. "I assume that's considered a compliment."

"It's a compliment if you want it to be. But I get it. However, just because a few spirits hate each other doesn't mean we have to. I'm willing to forgive if you're willing to move on," Korra offered.

Amon nodded. "I hope--for your sake, Avatar--that you hold up your end of that statement."


	10. Chapter 10

Korra stumbled out of her room, yawning heavily as she walked to the bathroom. She opened up the door, the hinges creaking as she walked inside. She couldn't think much, but her eyelids felt heavy. She turned the water on and watched as it poured into the drain below. She washed her face and let out another loud yawn.

Her body suddenly tensed up and she felt herself being practically flung from the bathroom door. She thought it was Amon until she heard a feminine voice saying, "You should've never come to Ba Sing Se, Avatar."

Korra struggled to break against the grip and the blood bender threw her down the stairs. She landed with a loud thud and tumbled a few times before jumping up and readying herself. She blasted air outwards, but the blood bender dodged her. Korra then ran out the front door of the inn, breaking a chunk of the ground below and then kicking it at the blood bender.

The blood bender smiled widely and flung water at Korra. Korra dodged it and countered her with a blast of intense fire. The blood bender froze the Avatar, forcing Korra to her knees. Korra struggled, trying to bend, but her hands were practically frozen.

The blood bender let out a quiet laugh. "I was paid handsomely for the Avatar's head. And now, I'm getting my reward."

Suddenly, the grip on Korra dropped. Korra scrambled back, about to shoot fire at the blood bender. However, she could hear the blood bender's bones practically crackling as she was suspended into the air. The blood bender let out a pained cry and Korra could see Amon in the back. She looked up and saw a full moon in the sky.

The blood bender let out a horrified scream as she was flung into the inn behind her and then into the air again before being slammed into the ground. She tried to stand up, but Amon blood bended her onto her knees. "You should've known better than to try and get in my way, foolish girl."

"No. Please. No! Don't take my bending away! NO!"

Amon approached her, his grip unmoving as he raised his hand up and placed it on her forehead. The woman's eyes widened as her bending was subsequently removed. Amon then kicked the earth up from underneath her, sending her flying. She tumbled onto the ground and then Amon suspended her once again with his blood bending. "Now that I've equalized you, care to tell me who's paid you so much?"

"The Red Lotus! The Red Lotus did! Spirits, let me go! I've learned. I promise I've learned!"

Amon looked over at Korra, who said to him, "Just let her go, Amon. I think she gets it."

Amon shrugged and dropped his hand. The woman fell down, a horrible cracking sound breaking through the air. "My arm! Oh no, my arm!"

He offered a hand out to Korra and she accepted, hauling herself up. "Yikes, you traumatized her."

"And that matters?" Amon asked her.

"No. Just a comment," Korra brushed dust off of her pants.

Amon flung fire out at the woman who screamed and ran off. Korra stifled a laugh but couldn't hold it in. She eventually burst out laughing and Amon followed suit. The two of them laughed for quite some time before Korra said, "Okay, okay! I'm outta breath."

Amon shook his head. "Well, that's one way to turn something shitty into something interesting enough."

"I'm sure Aang would've been disappointed in you."

"I aim to disappoint," Amon said, shaking his head. "But we know that the Red Lotus knows we're here."

"What are we going to do now?"

"No chance that she knows where they are. But there's a chance that someone else may know."

"Who?"

"An old earth bending master of mine. Chogi."

"Why would he know about the Red Lotus?"

"Where do you think I knew about them from?" Amon asked her. "Let's find him before your friends wake up. It'll be easier to take care of things when it's the two of us."

"Race you there?"

"You don't even know where there is." Amon shook his head.

"I'm still racing you," Korra stretched her arms out.

"Oh, but can you do this, Avatar?" Amon asked, propelling himself upward using fire.

"No fair! That's one of the hardest fire bending techniques ever!" Korra shouted.

"Then I suppose you'll just have to be a quick learner, Korra," Amon taunted as he flew off.

Korra grinned and used air to fly forward, bending water from nearby and using it as a moving tool. She continued to follow Amon through the city, until he stopped, landing on a large roof that belonged to a clearly expensive home. Korra stopped her bending and Amon gestured for her to come up to the roof. She propelled herself upward using air and landed next to him. "Can you teach me that?"

"Yes." Amon nodded. He then landed quietly into the courtyard below.

"Who are you two?" An old looking man shouted in fright.

Amon removed his mask and the earth bender's face lit up instantly. "Noatak! My old friend! Is it great to see you! And who's this?"

"Chogi, this is Avatar Korra. Korra, this is my former earth bending master, Chogi."

"Spirits! I'm standing in front of two avatars! This is an amazing day! What can I do for you two?"

Amon started, "We're looking for the Red Lotus. Know anything about where they could be?"

"The Red Lotus? Well...I don't know much. However, I do know that they frequent a tea house where some of the members meet up. At least, I saw Zaheer there once."

"That's good enough for me. Where is it?" Amon asked.

"It's called the Blue Jade. You'll know it when you see it. It's very busy this time of the day." Chogi nodded. "I can always show you two there."

"I'd prefer keeping you out of this as much as possible, Chogi," Amon explained. "I hope you can understand."

"I do. And I wish you good luck, Noatak and Korra. The Red Lotus must be stopped at all costs."

Amon nodded swiftly. To Korra, he said, "We should go now. The sooner we find those bastards, the sooner we find Asami and Yane."

"Right," Korra said. She bowed respectfully to Chogi. "Thank you."

Chogi nodded, a smile appearing on his old face.

Amon let flames escape his hands again, pushing him upwards. Korra used air bending to do the same and the two of them landed on the ground outside of Chogi's home. Korra looked over at Amon who quickly fastened his mask back on. "It's time we paid the Blue Jade a friendly visit."

"You're not afraid that they'll recognize you?" Korra asked.

"That's the goal, Avatar," Amon said. "I think I have an idea where it might be."

The two of them broke into a run, Korra trailing closely behind Amon. She couldn't believe for a moment that she was actually working alongside Amon, her supposedly sworn enemy. But she thought it was interesting how the tides could shift in times of dire need.

She brushed the thoughts from her head and continued after him, making sure not to lose sight of him. He paused in his running and looked around for a moment before saying, "I'd say a crowd by that building is what we're looking for."

"Sharp eye," Korra commented.

"You need a disguise, Korra," Amon commented.

"Right," Korra said. "Give me one second."

Amon waited until she returned. Korra had somehow gotten a hold of an earth kingdom cloak. "Does this do the job?"

"Better than nothing," Amon replied. "Come on."

Korra walked into the tea house with Amon, and she could tell that the voices were quieting down at the sight of the equalist leader. His gaze swept over the area and Korra nearly snickered at how awesome it was to have Amon on her side. He was the perfect intimidation tool.

She watched as he sat down at a table and patiently drummed his fingers on the table. Korra kept a distance from him, trying to make it seem like they weren't working together. The tea house continued to stay silent for a brief moment before returning to normal.

She could see an earth bender make his way over to Amon and sat down across from the equalist leader. She moved slightly closer to hear the conversation. "You're far from Republic City, big boy."

Amon's gaze swept up to meet the earth bender's. "Who are you supposed to be exactly? The welcome party?"

"Zaheer is interested in your being here. What's with that?"

Amon shrugged. "I visit from time to time."

"In mask and all?"

"What's to say I'm the real Amon? As far as anyone's concerned, Amon is just a mask. I could be anyone. From any nation, really. A mask is not a person, isn't that right?"

"You make a good point, but I know it's you."

"Hm, have it your way. I know that your group is holding a friend of mine. Asami, right?"

"Sato's daughter?"

"I have a proposal for you, anarchist," Amon leaned forward as he spoke. "I can perform an exchange. Sato's daughter, Morihari, for Avatar Korra."

"She's with you?"

"A nonbending prisoner of mine," Amon replied. "The deal will cease to exist if you don't give me an answer before you leave this building."

The earth bender let out a slight chuckle. "You've got some gall for a nonbender yourself. Unless what Beifong said was true. Are you a bender, Amon?"

"I am no bender," Amon coldly replied. "And you should do well to know that police lie about anything at anytime. Aren't you an anarchist?"

"Give me exactly five minutes," the earth bender said, standing up.

"No more," Amon firmly demanded.

Korra waited in the corner patiently. She counted to five minutes in her head, but before she could reach the fifth minute, the earth bender was back. She perked up and tried to listen carefully.

"Zaheer will take your deal. So long as you come with the Avatar alone. No chi-blockers. No equalists. No nobody."

"Fine. I can do that," Amon said. "Where should we meet?"

"The Evergreen Pass. You know it, I'm sure." The earth bender smiled widely.

Amon said nothing for what felt like more than a minute. The earth bender's smile wavered as Amon's cold mask stared back at him. "I'm not amused by your lack of transparency. The Evergreen Pass is massive. I want a better location."

"The Eastern Cliffside of the Evergreen Pass. Better?"

"Much better. When?"

"Noon. Exactly. Don't keep us waiting."

Amon laughed as he stood up. "That's a funny statement."

"What's so funny about it?"

"I was about to tell you not to keep me waiting," Amon patted the earth bender on the shoulder. "Let's hope nobody has to lose their bending tomorrow."

The earth bender moved himself away from Amon's grip. "Sure thing."

"What's your name, for the record?"

"Ghazan."

"Stride carefully, Ghazan. The Red Lotus doesn't terrify me in the slightest." Amon left the tea house without another word.

Korra waited for a brief moment before slipping out to join him. "Dang, that was well performed."

"I have practice," Amon said. "Tomorrow at noon."

"How are we gonna pull this off?"

"Follow my lead and it'll work," Amon said. "Once I hand you over, you use your bending and attack them. As far as they're concerned, the Avatar has no bending. Do you understand these instructions?"

"Sure," Korra said. "I can do that."

"Perfect," Amon replied. "Here's to hoping this works."


	11. Chapter 11

Yane let out a sigh and tried to adjust herself in the small cell she was placed in. Asami was in a different cell across from her. "Asami? Are you doing okay?"

"I've been better," Asami said, offering up a sad smile. "Do you think the others know if we're here?"

"I doubt," Yane said meekly. "I hope they do, though."

Asami sighed and grabbed at her hair in frustration. "Hey, bitch!" She shouted at the water bender guarding them.

"What?" Ming-Hua asked, a bemused look on her face.

"How long are you going to keep us in here?" Asami asked, even more defiantly.

"Why? You hoping for your knight in shining armor to come soon?" Ming-Hua laughed. "Seems like you're stuck here for some time, Sato."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Sure thing."

Yane contemplated using her fire bending, but she remembered that the Red Lotus had given her suppressors for her bending. She leaned her head back and looked up at the rocky top of the cavern. "What do you want from us?"

"Nothing special. Just the Avatar," Ming-Hua said, a grin spreading across her face.

"Good luck with that. Korra will kick your asses," Asami said. "And she'll enjoy wiping the floor with all of you."

"I'd like to see that little brat try. She couldn't even stop Amon. And that fucker can't actually bend."

"He can," Asami said. "He's a liar."

"And you think I'm gonna believe that? Right."

"Amon is here. With Korra," a second woman's voice broke through the cave. "Zaheer wants us to open the cavern up."

"Ghazan can do that," Ming-Hua said. "How lucky for you two bitches."

"Amon? With Korra?" Asami asked. She looked over at Yane. "Amon's gonna turn Korra over?"

"I don't know," Yane murmured as the cavern door opened up and real sunlight broke through. She could see the Red Lotus leader, Zaheer, enter into eyesight. "It appears as though Amon has chosen to save the lives of you two in exchange for the Avatar. He must truly care, because it seems as though he's persistent."

"You'll never get away with this. Not you or Amon!" Asami shouted in absolute rage. She grabbed at the cell bars, her knuckles practically turning white. "You don't know who you're messing with!"

"Yes, I do," Zaheer said. He brought his face down so that he was at level with Asami. "The daughter of a filthy corporatist and a visibly broken fire bender who needs a nonbending piece of fascist scum like Amon to save them. How unfortunate. I suppose I really don't know who I'm messing with. Open the cages and block their chi. Make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"Yes, Zaheer," P'Li said. She performed a chi-blocking move on the two women before they were hauled out of their cages and placed at the mouth of the cavern. "Any minute now your precious Avatar will mean nothing."

...

Mako and Bolin were on standby in case things went south. Korra walked a few paces in front of Amon, who was eerily silent the entire trek. "How easy do you think this will be?"

"I couldn't possibly calculate that, Korra," Amon explained briefly.

"Don't panic," Korra said.

"Are you talking to me or yourself?"

"Myself," Korra said, letting out a slight laugh.

Amon finally stopped in his walking and Korra looked up. She could see several individuals standing around, Yane and Asami on their knees, their wrists bound behind their backs. She let out a shocked gasp and looked back at Amon, who was as stoic as usual with his mask. "I did as you asked, Ghazan. I brought the Avatar. Now, I want the two in your possession."

"Come forward with the Avatar and we'll perform a proper hand-off." Zaheer moved forward. Korra noted the way his eyes looked. Deadpan. A severe lack of emotion. A scar cut across one eyebrow and his cheekbones were defined in a strange way. She could see the practically permanent frown on his face and figured he didn't know what real smiling looked like.

"Fine by me," Amon said, shoving Korra forward and stopping merely inches away from the group ahead. "Now you have the Avatar. Give me what I came for."

"Here you go," P'Li stepped aside, and Amon let go of Korra. Within seconds, he sprung. He blasted a massive wave of fire out at Zaheer, who air bended it away. Zaheer moved forward with surprising speed, but Amon side-stepped him and dropped low, kicking fire out at the others and Zaheer. Korra metal bended the cuffs around her wrist and then earth bended at the group.

Zaheer let out a growl. "YOU TRAITOR!"

Amon held his stance. "I have no loyalties to anyone but myself, Zaheer. Isn't that what you anarchists believe in anyways?"

A loud spark sounded and Amon was practically tossed off of the cliffside. P'Li had used her third eye to create a combustion within the area he was standing in.

Mako and Bolin ran to check on him, but they could hear water moving and Amon rose back up in a water vortex. Zaheer stepped back, his eyes wide in shock. Korra fire bended P'Li away and said, "Yeah, Amon!"

His eyes were glowing red through his mask, earth around the cliff breaking and swirling around the water. Fire swirled around the vortex as well and a massive air tornado swirled around him. "You should've thought twice before trying that stunt on me!" He moved forward with horrifying speed, kicking a massive ball of fire out at the group. Ming-Hua tried to water bend him, but Amon air bended out of the vortex, slashing water at her and turning it to ice at the last second. It pierced her skin, drawing blood. She screamed and fell back, clutching at her stabbed chest.

Zaheer formed a ball of air around Yane and Asami's heads and said, "If you make one more move, I'll kill them both."

Amon held his hands out, and Zaheer froze. The air bender let out a gasp as Amon stalked towards him. Korra could hear Zaheer's muscles and bones nearly crackling as he tried to break from the blood bending grip. Amon raised Zaheer into the air and then contorted his body. "What did you say, Zaheer? I couldn't quite make out what it was." His voice was strangely demonic, with a terrifying echo to it.

Korra watched in both horror and fascination. She broke into a run and quickly freed Yane and Asami. "You guys are okay now."

Asami hugged Korra quickly. "You guys are amazing."

"Don't thank me. Thank Amon. He's the reason we found you both. Now let's go," Korra smiled as she spoke.

Ghazan slammed a large boulder into the side of Amon's head and the blood bender lost his grip on Zaheer. He scrambled to stand back up, barely evading Ghazan's lava bending as the ground beneath him opened up. Korra brought water up from the cliffside and slammed it into Ghazan, putting out the lava as best as possible. Amon looked at her and she nodded in encouragement.

Zaheer levitated and kicked air out in successive patterns at Amon, who blocked them with his fire bending. The air bender dropped something to the ground and it erupted into a plume of smoke that spread out around the area. Korra air bended the smoke away, but the Red Lotus was gone.

Amon's eyes returned to normal and he let out a frustrated groan. "We had them! I could've taken his bending away if it weren't for that idiot earth bender!"

"It's okay, Amon," Korra said. "We did our best. There was nothing more we could do."

He sighed and shook his head in disapproval. "I could've finished things."

Korra approached him and grabbed his arm roughly. "How about you go check on Yane?"

Amon ripped his arm from her grasp. "I know what I'm doing, Avatar."

"Great. Now go and be a good boyfriend, will you?"

Amon scoffed and said, "I don't need relationship advice from you, Korra."

Korra rolled her eyes and said, "I'm giving it anyways."

Yane sat against a tree, her hands practically shaking as if she had been inside of a freezer. Asami rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay. It's over now."

"I know. I'm just freaked out is all," Yane said. Her eyes lit up when she saw Amon's mask as he approached her. "Amon? What are you doing here?"

He kneeled so that he was at eye-level with her. "Are...did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Yane murmured.

Amon removed his mask and said, "They didn't lay a finger on you, did they?"

"They chi-blocked us," Yane said. "I can't bend right now. It sucks."

Amon let out a soft chuckle. "Returning bending is my specialty. But their chi-blocking is limited. It'll wear off quickly."

Yane laughed and said, "How are you guys not killing each other yet?"

"Avatar Korra and I have a mutual understanding." Amon nodded in Korra's direction.

Yane reached out and took his hand in hers. "I'm so glad you're here with me."

Amon cleared his throat and said, "Of course."

"I hate to break up the reunion, but what are we going to do about this Zaheer guy?" Mako asked, looking up at the sky. "Motherfucker just levitated in front of our eyes."

"We won't be able to figure it out today, but I think this might help us," Amon said, approaching the field where the Red Lotus had been standing. He picked up a necklace off of the ground and turned around. "This talisman is familiar to me. It's clearly from the Northern Water Tribe."

"That water bender maybe?" Korra suggested.

"No. She was not from the Northern Tribe," Amon replied. "This is a talisman of the leadership. It had to have been gifted to one of the Red Lotus; most likely from another Red Lotus member in the Northern Water Tribe. My bets are on Unalaq."

"Una-who now?" Bolin raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Unalaq is my uncle, Amon," Korra said.

"Your father is Tonraq?" Amon asked her. "I wasn't aware of this fact."

"Well, family reunion?" Mako asked sarcastically.

"We should talk to my father first," Korra said. "Maybe we can get something about the talisman before heading straight to Unalaq."

"Right," Amon stuffed the talisman into his pocket. "First, we go to Republic City. Let Yane and Asami rest. Then we can figure out what to do next."

"Sounds like a plan," Korra said, nodding.


	12. Chapter 12

Yane sat at the foot of the bed, staring down at her hands. She could see flames in her hands and let out a relieved sigh that her bending had returned. She laid back, staring up at the ceiling. Hair flew into her face and she blew it aside. When that didn't work, she brushed the strands away.

She could hear a knock at the door and she said, "It's open."

The door opened slowly and Amon stood in the doorway. He was wearing his mask again. She didn't question him about that. He took in a sharp breath and said, "How are you doing?"

"Better," Yane replied, letting out a soft yawn. "How about you?"

"Decent," Amon said, shrugging.

"You can come in and close the door," Yane said to him.

Amon hesitated for a brief moment before walking in and closing the door. "Right."

"Are you and Korra working together now?"

"As best as possible," Amon said. "Now that her family is in the picture, it's going to be awkward."

"You'll manage," Yane replied.

Amon was still standing against the door. She wondered why he wasn't coming closer. It confused her. Finally, he said, "It appears that my connection to you isn't positive for your safety."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yane asked.

Amon sighed loudly. "Yane, don't make this harder on me than it needs to be."

"You want to break up? Because of an inconvenience that happened?"

"It was not just some inconvenience, Yane. Zaheer could've easily killed you."

Yane shot up from her bed and said, "No. I don't think you quite understand, Noatak. Take your mask off, will you? It's just me."

Amon removed it and set it on a table in the room. "Yane--"

"Stop talking, Amon," Yane said. She took his hand in hers and held it close to her heart. "You mean so much more to me than you could ever imagine. I don't care what danger you think I'm in. I was taken because I'm friends with Korra."

Amon's eyes were full of surprise, and he opened his mouth to speak but quickly stopped. Yane continued, "I don't want to see you walk away from me, Noatak." She didn't wait for an answer. She brought her other hand up to his face, stroking his cheek.

He placed his hand over hers and said, "I'm worried for you."

Yane shook her head. "I'm more worried for you than you are for me."

Amon brought his lips down and brushed them against hers. She held her breath for a moment and pressed her lips against his, the kiss burning through her chest with raw emotion. He pulled back from the kiss and said, "It seems as though my mind is changed, Miss Morihari."

...

"You had the Avatar in your clutches and let her escape?" Unalaq curled his hand into a tight fist. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds to me?"

Zaheer frowned, narrowing his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I think the fact that Amon was involved...complicated things. He's not like Korra. He's stronger. Deadlier. He's a blood bender, Unalaq."

"So what? Any idiot can blood bend," Unalaq turned around, his eyes narrowed to slits.

Ming-Hua spoke up. "He's a master blood bender. He doesn't need any full moon to do it. And he's an avatar himself."

"The spirit of Vaatu infused itself in him?" Unalaq's eyes widened. "How can this be possible? Harmonic Convergence has not occurred yet."

None of the Red Lotus said anything.

"Never mind that," Unalaq continued, clearing his throat, "This is a very complicated thing you've brought to my attention."

"Meaning?" Zaheer asked.

"Meaning that on Harmonic Convergence I will rip Vaatu's spirit from Amon and take it for myself."

"Good luck with that when he's holding up your body in the air and staring you down with red eyes," Ghazan sarcastically joked. "He's tougher than us even."

Unalaq slammed his fist down on the table in front of him. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Do with that information what you please, Unalaq," Zaheer said calmly.

Unalaq sighed and then said, "Well, it seems as if I need to do a bit better in my efforts, don't I?"

"Meaning?" P'Li asked.

"The Dai Li will be pleased to hear of the criminal Amon's presence in Ba Sing Se."

...

"How soon is the next train?" Bolin asked, his eyes wide with sadness.

The attendant shrugged. "Next week."

"Are you kidding me? We're Team Avatar!" Bolin exclaimed in frustration.

"I don't care. Step aside if you have nothing else to say," the attendant's eyes were full of boredom, coupled with obvious dark circles.

Bolin groaned and slumped over to the rest of the group. "Sorry guys."

"Lemme try," Korra suggested.

"He's not going to care if you're Avatar Aang himself," Amon said matter-of-factly. "We can wait a bit more. Unalaq isn't going to strike now. He's not that stupid."

"He could just be crazy," Mako suggested.

"Not even the craziest would strike without proper thought." Amon shook his head.

"How exciting for all of us," Yane said, rolling her eyes. "Where are we supposed to stay here exactly?"

"Greetings Avatar!" An overly enthusiastic voice said from nearby. Korra turned around and saw a woman with long black hair and a strangely massive smile standing. "I am Joo Dee. I will be your guide around Ba Sing Se."

"Um, we didn't request a guide," Korra said, looking at Joo Dee with confusion.

"We shouldn't keep the car waiting for too long," Joo Dee said, smiling widely. "Follow me."

Amon practically refused to budge as he asked, "Did the Dai Li send you? Or did the Earth Queen?"

"The Earth Queen. The Dai Li has been decommissioned since the Great War. There is no more Dai Li." Joo Dee's smiled failed to waiver. "The Earth Queen demands an audience with you all."

"In that case, we should probably just listen to her," Korra said.

"I don't trust her, but whatever you say," Amon replied, standing up straight.

"Right, let's get going then," Joo Dee said as she walked away from the train attendant booths.

Korra and the rest piled into the Sato Mobile. She looked around patiently at the massive city as the car moved forward. Ba Sing Se never failed to amaze her with its glorious arches and green roofs. She looked over at Amon, but couldn't tell what his emotions were from the mask. She could see from his body language that he was extremely uncomfortable. She wished that he had the ability to read minds because she wanted to know what he was thinking about.

"As you can see, Ba Sing Se's glory is unmatched. The rest of the world looks to us for civilization," Joo Dee said.

"This feels strangely like déjà vu," Korra muttered.

"Does it now?" Amon side-eyed her.

"So, how did the Earth Queen find out that we were here?" Yane asked.

"The Earth Queen knows about all our special guests in the Earth Kingdom!"

"Or the Dai Li informed her," Amon whispered under his breath.

Korra elbowed him in the side and said, "Hey, buddy. Creepy eyes over there probably hears you talking."

"And I couldn't care less, Korra."

"Why are we stopping?" Bolin asked, craning his neck to get a better look.

"Road block," Asami answered. "We might be a while."

"Fun," Korra said, rolling her eyes.

"I suppose it could be worse," Mako commented. "We could be fighting Amon in Republic City."

"What a tragedy that would be," Amon flatly said.

"It appears as though we've hit a slight road block. We should be moving any minute now," Joo Dee said, but Korra noted that the woman's face was troubled. It was a slight flicker, but Korra had noticed it. It made her nervous. Especially when her gaze moved to Amon and she could see that he was on edge too. She figured it was just her nerves talking, but there was a hint of fear in her chest.

After what felt like ages, the Sato Mobile began its trip again. Korra let out a soft sigh and could see Asami talking to Yane. But the sounds were drowned out by her own thoughts.

The Earth Queen's palace lay in front of them as they came to a stop and several servants approached, opening the doors. "We are pleased to have you here, Avatar Korra! It's an honor!" One servant exclaimed with over-extreme excitement.

"Uh, thanks," Korra said, a small smile spreading on her face. She glanced once more at Amon and could see that his eyes were as stoic as usual. She wondered if he ever felt genuine happiness or if he was just a cold bastard all the time instead.

The doors opened into the hallway to the throne room of the Earth Queen. Korra looked around, marveling at the majesty of the architecture. The paintings that lined the walls depicting the history of the Earth Kingdom. The carpets that ran the length of the floor. Everything was marvelous. It was significantly different in comparison to the modernized streets of Republic City. And it certainly didn't resemble the quaint, simple life of the Southern Water Tribe. She found herself wondering if Amon felt the same or if he was as unimpressed as usual.

The servants had hung behind, which confused Korra, but she didn't say anything about it. She figured it was customary. That maybe an audience with special guests didn't allow for servants nearby.

Still, she felt off. Like something wasn't quite right.

Her feelings were confirmed when she heard Bolin let out an audible gasp of horror. "What the hell happened here?!"

Amon stepped to the front of the group and even he backed up slightly. "Looks like someone beat us here."

"What's going on?" Korra fumed and she paused, her blood running cold when she saw what she saw.

The Earth Queen's face was pale, her eyes gray and cold. She had been strung up in a crucifix-like fashion, a large gash in her chest and the letter 'A' was drawn on the wall behind her in blood, encircled messily.

"What the fuck?" Asami's voice was practically a whisper.

None of them said anything. Their eyes unable to move away from the scene ahead of them. Korra knew it. Zaheer.

"The Red Lotus did this," she muttered.

Amon cautiously approached the scene, looking around for something. "Perhaps the so-called road block was a delay for this to happen. Avatar, we're being set up."

"I beg your pardon?" Mako scoffed.

"Simple. The Red Lotus is setting us all up. The Dai Li delayed us in order for us to be caught here. We've all become convicted murderers of the Earth Queen. I'd say that any second now, those servants will come in and notice us standing around the corpse of the Queen. It won't end well for us."

"You're joking, right?" Yane looked around at the others, hoping for someone to back her up.

"You sure sound real confident about that." Bolin eyed Amon suspiciously.

"I've seen and experienced what you haven't," Amon said, just as the servants rushed into the throne room.

"You've murdered the Earth Queen!" One shouted frantically, pointing an accusing finger at Korra. "Guards! Guards!"

"This is where we make our escape," Amon commented, freezing the servants in place. "I'd suggest running now, Korra."

Korra didn't wait for him to say anything else. She broke into a dash for an exit, earth bending a hole in the back wall. The group followed closely, and Amon let go of the servants, swiftly following the others. Korra could see guards rushing in, and she realized that they were very much fucked.

"They've gone way too far!" Mako shouted in frustration, his voice weakened as they ran from the area. "These guys are psychotic!"

"What did you expect?" Amon looked over at him. "They're anarchists."

"And you're an Equalist," Bolin pointed out.

"Yes. And I also believe in control. They believe in dis—it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"All I know is that we've just become fugitives," Asami commented.

Korra stopped running and the others noticed, pausing a few steps ahead. "What do they hope to gain?"

"The Avatar is a villain in the eyes of the world now. And your reputation is destroyed. Nobody will believe any of us over the servants that found us with the body. I told you all that we need to be careful in this damned city," Amon was practically scolding by then.

"Pretty creative of them," Yane replied, a fitful rage passing over her face. "What do we do now?"

"We can't just let Zaheer go on a rampage! He'll go after every leader now! He's clearly boosting his ego by pinning us like this!" Korra shouted, grabbing at her hair in frustration. "I have no clue what to do! This is even worse than dealing with you, Amon. No offense."

"None taken," Amon replied. He leaned against the side of a building and removed his mask, flipping his hood back. "To be fair, everything I've worked for has been crushed in front of my eyes as well. Wouldn't be the first time it's happened to people, Korra."

"Yeah, but you were already public enemy number one," Bolin commented. "Korra is a symbol of hope to the world."

"And that symbol of hope is no longer," Amon said. "We have to figure out how to destroy Zaheer now. Not worry about anyone's image. Once we prove it was the Red Lotus committing these crimes, we win."

Korra shook her head, fighting tears. Being the Avatar was already pressuring. But becoming a wanted fugitive for a murder she had nothing to do with stung more. It stung more than when Amon took her bending away. She had no clue how she would ever clear her name.

"How are we gonna get out of here if we're wanted?" Yane asked aloud. The question nobody wanted to think about.

"Any underworld buddies, Amon?" Mako looked at him.

"Actually, yes," Amon said, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. He smiled briefly before continuing, "I may or may not know a few people that can help us out."

"You know, as much as I hated you before, you're starting to grow on me, Amon," Bolin said, flashing him a wide smile.

Amon blinked. "Thanks."

"The sooner we're outta here, the better." Asami beamed, her voice full of a triumphant hope. "Lead the way, Amon."


	13. Chapter 13

"Yu-Jan! Noatak's back!" The fairly burly man said, a cheeky grin plastered on his chubby face. He didn't have much hair minus the eyebrows that were already quite thin. Korra noted the way the man named Yu-Jan nearly ran from behind a door upon hearing that Amon was in their building.

The sign outside had read "The Jan Stop." Inside, Korra could see weapons and scrolls. It was a strange store, with things scattered just about everywhere. But she could see that the Jan brothers were quite enthusiastic that day.

"No damn way!" Yu-Jan, letting out a wild laugh. "The lady's man himself! Noatak, you crazy bastard!"

"Nice to see you as well," Amon said, a soft smile on his face. "Yu and Ku, this is Avatar Korra."

"Woo wee!" Yu exclaimed. "The Avatar herself!"

"Yeah, haha," Korra said sheepishly, letting out a small laugh.

"What's goin' on with you, Noatak?" Ku asked, a fascinated expression in his eyes.

"You aged like fine wine or somethin', Noah. I always knew he'd be the best lookin' of us," Yu commented.

Amon let out a laugh and said, "And I knew that you'd be the most insane of us, Yu-Jan. I'm not here for a nostalgia trip, and I'd appreciate if I got down to business right away."

"O' course," Ku replied, nodding intently.

"I need a discreet way out of the Earth Kingdom and back to Republic City. Public transport isn't an option."

"How many's in the group?" Ku pulled out a pen and paper.

"Six."

"I can make it happen," Yu replied. "What'd you guys do?"

"A minor inconvenience," Amon explained briefly. "Just get us out ASAP."

"Alright, you fellas wait until the sun sets. We'll have the transport for y'all," Yu instructed, his voice a low whisper as he spoke.

"Understood," Amon answered.

"Wait, are you and the Avatar a thing?" Ku asked, a confused expression on his face.

"What? No," Korra replied, shaking her head. "Never. Ever. Never."

"Goodness, what gave you that impression?" Amon made a disturbed face.

"I was just wonderin'."

"He's way older than me," Korra said. "Plus, he tried to kill me. Several times now."

"We're even, Korra. I saved you ass and your friends as well." Amon side-eyed her.

"Your motivation was Yane. Not anybody else," Korra pointed out.

"How conviennent that she also happened to be your friend," Amon pointed out.

...

"So, we're just gonna wait for these guys to get us out? Do we trust them?" Mako asked, looking around for a clear answer.

"I trust them enough. Besides, both of them are very aware that if they try a stunt against me that their hearts wouldn't be inside their bodies," Amon coldly said, his gaze concentrated on the sky. "I don't do well with traitors."

"Trust me, that part, we got figured out," Mako commented, letting out a quick laugh. "But if the Dai Li is trailing us, what's to say that they won't sabotage this?"

"They won't succeed if they try," Amon answered.

"Your answers are too confident all the time," Asami said, and Korra could see that she didn't seem pleased with Amon's presence. It confused her briefly, but she didn't press for an answer.

But Korra had to admit that it was strange that Amon just knew everything. Or he was just good at predicting and speculating. A leader like him had to be calculated and understanding. But he seemed too good at what he did. He always had an out for every situation that arose.

Except for the fact that they were fugitives.

"Guys, Amon is just speculating," Korra stepped up to defend him. She wasn't sure why she was, but something made her feel like she was supposed to. That Amon was just helping. Or trying to anyways.

Amon offered up no reply but she could see a look in his eyes that seemed to be of affirmation to her statement. Asami piped up then, "Okay, but why would this happen? What's the motive?"

"I wouldn't know. Unalaq wants to put us in a tight spot, perhaps. Force our hand." Amon shrugged.

"How are we supposed to go back to Republic City? Will they be hunting us there?" Yane asked, a nervous look in her eyes.

"Hopefully not," Bolin replied, his eyes flashing nervousness as well.

"We're forgetting about one thing," Mako said. "We know that Amon is helping us, but I don't think the rest of the city will care."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Republic City's citizens. They don't pose much of a threat."

"The police do." Mako titled his head to the side, his eyes meeting Korra's. She wasn't sure what he was trying to say with that expression.

"The police aren't a threat either," Amon answered briefly. Korra wasn't sure what emotion crossed over his face, but she could sense a darkness lurking behind his fiery eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asami asked.

"That the police are not a threat. Should I say it in another language or is English good enough?"

"English is fine," Asami said. "Look, Amon...it's not that I don't trust you, but I just think that you might be at risk."

"Look, Lin Beifong will be staying out of my way for what I expect to be a long time." Amon's eyes traveled over the group. "So, don't worry about how I'm going to deal with a few mishaps."

Korra was about to say something, but she could feel a disturbance in the air around her. She froze and turned around, her eyes shaking. "There's something wrong."

"What? What's wrong? Can something not be wrong? Please?" Bolin asked.

"Korra, watch out!" Amon shouted and nearly tackled her out of the way as a rocked glove flew at them.

"You good?" Korra asked.

"Fine," Amon said, scrambling upwards and running towards the disturbance.

Korra looked at the others and said, "Wait right here!"

"Uh, no!" Yane shouted. "Korra, stop!"

Korra ignored her and followed Amon. "Wait up, man!"

"I knew the Dai Li would come after us. I told you," Amon replied.

Korra paused behind Amon. Both of them stood before a line of Dai Li agents. At the front stood a man with a well-shaven face and long hair. "Avatar Korra. Amon. We were expecting both of you."

"Is that so?" Amon asked, his voice full of rage.

"You are wanted for the murder of the Earth Queen. It's our job to eliminate any threats."

Korra let out a gasp when she saw Amon hold his hands in front of him and several Dai Li agents seemed to be suspended mid-air. She realized that they had been attempting to pounce on the duo. "Still confident, buddy?" She grinned widely. Amon was perfect to have on her side.

Amon let his hands drop and the Dai Li agents slammed into the floor. She could see one agent writhing in pain as he bled out.

"Want to add espionage too that list?" The Dai Li leader asked.

Amon let out a small laugh and said, "You have no idea who you're up against."

"An Avatar with no bending and a water bender? I'll take my chances," he said, and his agents formed a wall of rock upwards. One agent fired several rocks at Amon, but he ducked and then Korra watched in a fascinated, transfixed horror as Amon bended the spilled blood from the ground, turning it to shards and firing it at the agent, impaling him in several places.

Korra didn't wait for Amon to do anything else. She slammed her foot into the ground, crumbling their rock structure. The agents let out a scream as they hit the floor. Korra then bended a few away with air and slammed them against a wall.

She then kicked fire out at a few running at her from behind. Amon began to bend at the ground and shot a few up from their position.

Korra fire bended at one and then stopped when she looked around and saw the carnage. "You know, we make a pretty good Avatar team."

Amon nodded but said nothing in response. He instead began to search the body of a deceased agent. "Hm."

"What's up?"

"Nothing like last time. Guess Unalaq didn't give them the special treatment."

"I don't understand. Why is Unalaq doing any of this? Why work with a bunch of anarchists?"

"Korra, why does anyone do anything as insane as this? Power. Money. Influence. All things I myself sought before you ruined it."

"Sorry for foiling your evil plans," Korra said, scoffing. "But I wasn't going to let some crazy fascist take over Republic City."

"Korra, you don't know what fascism means," Amon said disinterestedly.

"We really need to get out of Ba Sing Se," Korra muttered.

"Right." Amon nodded.

"One question," Korra said as the two walked back to the shop. "How'd you do that? Bend blood out there like that?"

"I believe the word 'blood bending' implies that I can bend blood inside and outside a being. Blood is comprised of water too."

"Huh. The innovation," Korra replied. "Katara can blood bend."

"I'm aware. But Yakone was the first to master the art properly. Nobody else can really do it like he could. Other than me, of course. I took his training and improved upon it."

"You guys are okay!" Bolin shouted.

"Of course we are," Amon replied.

Mako smiled at Korra and said, "I was getting worried. But I knew you two would be fine."

Korra grinned widely. "When can we get the hell outta here cause I'm tired of this city?"

Amon leaned against a wall and Korra looked over at him. She could see the faint flicker of amusement in his eyes. He didn't say anything, but Korra wasn't sure what to make of it.

But she felt confident in the idea that Amon was there to help.

But what did he mean about Bei Fong?, she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Tarlok let out a soft sigh as he stacked the papers in a folder and slipped it into the cabinet beneath his desk. He turned around to look out the window and could see a moon, bright in the sky. Although it wasn't full, it was still mesmerizing.

He turned back around and let out a horrified shout when he saw Amon standing in front of him. The cold, emotionless mask stared right back at him as if the man beneath it were just a shell.

Tarlok felt himself reliving the moment his bending was ripped from his body. He shivered and pressed himself against the wall. He was sure the Equalist was there to finish him off. Beifong's bending was gone. And if Amon had gotten the best of her, it wasn't like there was much hope for himself at that moment.

"Here to end it, Amon?" Tarlok asked, feigning confidence.

"You wish," Amon replied in a stoic tone. "I'm not concerned about you right now, Tarlok."

Tarlok's face twisted into a sudden flurry of confusion. "Oh? Then why are you here? One last hurrah?"

Amon titled his head slightly to the left, as if he was looking into the distance before fixing his gaze onto Tarlok again. "What do you know about the Red Lotus?"

Tarlok scoffed. "Want to take their bending away too?"

Amon didn't budge at the comment. "What do you know about the Red Lotus? I'm not all too patient today, Tarlok."

Tarlok's hands shook in rage. "I know nothing. You understand? Nothing. The Red Lotus—as far as I'm concerned—are a bunch of idiots. None of my business."

"Well, I sure hope you care a little. They murdered the Earth Queen. They're probably coming after you next."

"As if I'd believe anything you have to say to me, you monster." Tarlok gripped at the edges of his desk, his jaw clenched tautly.

Amon shrugged and said, "Believe what you'd like, Councilman."

Tarlok couldn't hold it in anymore. "Why would you do this, Noatak?! Once Korra told me you were some dark Avatar, I couldn't believe my ears. But here you fucking are! Noatak! Son of Yakone. You betrayed everything you knew. My trust. Why?"

"You understand nothing."

"No. My mistake, Amon. I should've known better than to leave my trust in a brother who never cared."

Amon began to turn around as Tarlok continued, "You'll always live in Yakone's shadow. Amon is nothing more than his anger."

Amon turned his head around to face Tarlok. "I protected you when nobody else would. I raised you while he bore his rage down on us. But you never understood. You're deluded, Tarlok. Deluded by the grandeur you're in to understand."

"The village was destroyed. You weren't the only one who was affected. Why act like a revenge plot is going to fix anything?"

Amon flared at that. "You'd never understand, Tarlok." His voice was still as cold as usual. "You never stopped to think that jail isn't enough for some people. That there are those who abuse their power. Those who should be taught valuable lessons. Used as examples. What is a bender without bending? Nothing."

"You're a psychopath."

Several footsteps could be heard out in the hall and Amon paused, a smirk growing from under his mask. He could sense them approaching. He turned around and looked Tarlok straight in the eyes. "You're scared. Scared of a fate that is all too inevitable."

A near horde of metalbenders rushed into the room. "Amon! You are—"

Before they could finish, all of them were suspended in the air. Tarlok's eyes shook in horror as he watched Amon effortlessly blood bend all of them. "Listen closely, Councilman. Because if you don't comply, it's their bending at stake this time."

...

"So, do you trust Amon?" Mako asked, playing with a piece of paper in his hands.

Korra nodded, but she shrugged. "I'm not sure. He seems authentic?"

"That didn't sound too confident," Mako commented. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"No clue. Can't tether him to us though," Korra replied.

The radio went to static for a moment and then cut out before a voice resumed over it. "Greetings, Republic City. As you all know, Amon betrayed us. But the message was never his to own. We need no symbol for an idea. Mark our words, we will rid Republic City of the filth that is bending. And we will all be equal! Just as we should've been all along."

"Well then." Mako cleared his throat.

Korra shook her head. "He's not gonna be happy about that."

"I don't think Amon cares too much. He could probably take them all out without trying. Dude suspends people midair. That's skill."

"He's really skilled. Makes me wonder where he got some of his training from."

"Not sure. Ask him?"

"He won't answer us. He's cryptic," Korra answered. "In any case, do you think these Equalists are a threat still?"

"Yeah. Of course they are, Korra. Just cause their ringleader is out of the picture doesn't mean they're not."

"How will they equalize without Amon though?" Korra's eyes went wide in a sudden spark of understanding. "Unless they're not planning on equalizing and they're just gonna start killing."

"Probably," Mako mumbled. "I'm just glad he's not working on the opposition right now."

"Yeah," Korra said, letting out a relieved laugh. "That would've been pretty rough."

"Just rough?" Mako looked over at her. "Would've been really fucking awful."

Korra looked at the doorway and could see Tenzin walking in. He cleared his throat and said, "Korra, I wanted to speak with you."

"Alone?" Korra asked.

Mako stood up before Tenzin could answer. "It's fine. I'll go see what Bolin's up to."

Tenzin waited for Mako to leave before walking in and sitting down. "We need to talk, Korra."

"About what?"

"The Amon issue."

"He's not an issue anymore, Tenzin. I don't think he's interested in destroying me."

Tenzin nodded slowly. "Yes, I can see that. But at the same time, Amon is in this for a vested interest."

"Tenzin, why are you bothered by this so much? Of course he's in this for his own good. Why else would he be?"

Tenzin sighed. "You don't know Amon the way I do, Korra. Before he became this monster that he is now. He was genuine when he started out. He got his water bending and blood bending from his home. His earth bending came from Toph Beifong herself. Fire bending from a powerful man named Su Shin and his air bending from me."

"You said you didn't train him," Korra pointed out.

"I lied because I felt guilty about it, Korra. Yakone—his father—attacked my father."

"Tenzin, Aang wouldn't have wanted you to hate Noatak because of Yakone. Kids aren't their parents."

Tenzin sighed. "He's a natural. A prodigy. I saw it in his eyes. My mother did too. Everything he did, he did with a passion and fervor that I hadn't seen in a bender in a long time. He loved what he did and I knew that he was going to be a powerful bender by the time he finished his training."

"What happened? I'm so confused. If all of his life he was good, how does he just dramatically flip?"

"The fire."

"The what?"

"Noatak was with his friends in a village close to the fire nation. A band of thugs had been raiding the village recently, and it got serious. They destroyed the entire place and killed Noatak's closest friends. The last time I saw him, he vowed vengeance. After that, I saw the product of that rage."

"But maybe somebody else died. Somebody really close to him."

"I suspect his mother."

"Well, that would make sense. I'm sure I'd go a bit ballistic if some thugs killed my mom," Korra said softly.

Tenzin sighed. "Amon rode the Equalist train. The movement was underground for ages until he arrived. And he's smart. Charismatic. Knew how to get it to a position where it would be tough to fall from. I suppose he didn't account for our actions and the involvement of the Red Lotus."

"No word so far on any arrest warrants for us, right?" Korra looked around, as if police could burst through at any minute.

"No."

"Amon's back. And he's got some information," Mako said, entering into view.

"On the Red Lotus?" Korra nearly jumped up from her seat.

"Oh yeah. Plenty of it," Mako said, a slight grin on his face.

"Do I want to know how he got it?" Tenzin huffed.

"Nope," Mako replied.

...

"So Unalaq and Zaheer are working together. And Unalaq wants to take all the Water Nations under his leadership?" Korra ran over the info again, flabbergasted at how insane it really was.

"Yes," Amon coolly replied.

"And Tarlok just handed that information over?" Tenzin raised his eyebrows.

Amon shrugged and then said, "I have my own methods with Tarlok."

"Well this is bad news. Unalaq wants to dethrone my dad," Korra said, realizing the severity of what she was saying.

Amon nodded at her and said, "And I think he's going to try any method necessary to do so."

"Well, isn't this a development?" Mako asked, throwing his hands into the air.

"And we're nearing Harmonic Convergence," Amon said, his gaze turning to Tenzin.

"How does that have any relevance?" Tenzin raised his eyebrows.

"Why else would Unalaq be fitting these pieces in now?" Amon asked him, an almost daring tone to his voice.

"What's a Harmonic Convergence?" Korra asked, looking between the two men.

Amon returned his attention to her and said, "It's a day when the portal to the spirit world from the north and south will combine and Vaatu and Raava will fight to determine the fate of our world."

"Wait, doesn't that mean you'll have to fight Korra, Amon?" Asami asked.

"If we're lucky, no," Amon responded. "And if we're unlucky, Unalaq will try to take the spirit from within me or Korra."

"That's not possible, is it?" Yane's eyes widened.

"It is. Difficult, albeit. But possible," Amon folded his arms across his chest.

Tenzin sighed and looked over at Korra. "We've got our work cut out for us."

"I just can't believe my own uncle would try to do this to us," Korra said. "It doesn't make sense."

"Family is a complicated thing, isn't it?" Amon responded in his usual cold voice.


	15. Chapter 15

"And why am I supposed to be there?" Korra whined as she adjusted her hair.

"Because you are the Avatar, Korra," Tenzin said sternly. "Prince Chen of the fire nation is here and you have to be there too. This is a matter of national importance."

"Doesn't seem like it. Pretty boy can take care of himself. Plus, he's gonna have an entourage of metal benders." Korra pointed out.

"Penma, help me out here," Tenzin defeatedly said to her.

His wife shrugged. "Oh, Korra. You need to go. This is important."

"Fine." Korra slouched and slowly trudged her way outside into the clearing of Air Temple Island. She could see Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora all practicing air bending. Surprisingly, she even saw Amon there. Unmasked. He was laughing as they practiced air bending together.

It shocked her, the realization that he was a human being too. A person with emotions. "Air bending without me?"

"I suppose you're just late to the party," Amon replied, letting out a slight laugh.

"Grandma, watch this!" Meelo waved at Katara, who was standing nearby.

"Katara's here too?" Korra asked.

"She is," Amon said.

"Hey, think you can show me the ropes on some blood bending?" Korra asked him.

"If you're up to it, Avatar," Amon said, grinning.

"I'm always up to it. I'll talk to Katara and join you."

"Take your time."

"Hello, Korra. How are you, my dear?" Katara asked.

"I missed you, Katara," Korra said, giving her a wide hug.

"And I missed both of my strong Avatars. Nobody ever mentioned that Noatak was here."

"For a slight reason. Unimportant right now," Korra replied. "You know, Noatak is insanely good at bending. I mean, you wanna see us train?"

"I'd love to," Katara replied, a warm smile on her face.

"Hey! Amon!" Korra shouted at him.

Amon looked over at her with a disinterested expression. "Yes?"

"Think fast!" She blasted a wall of fire at him.

He kicked back at it and it vanished before it hit him. "Sloppy, Korra. Sloppy."

She grinned wildly and ran at him, bringing water up and blowing it at him. He butterfly kicked with air and the water splashed to the ground before he raised it back up and blasted it right back.

Korra brought up a section of the ground and threw it at him, but he dodged it effortlessly and dropped low, kicking fire at her.

Korra smirked and used the fire right back at him. "I dunno, Amon. You're lookin' kinda sloppy today too!"

"I'm going easy on you," Amon replied.

"Can you go into the Avatar State?" Ikki asked, jumping up and down.

"Uh, maybe?" Korra shrugged. "Not sure that's a good idea though."

"Aww," Ikki said, hanging her head low. "Please?"

Korra didn't have time to react before she was launched up from the ground. She broke her fall with air and said, "Hey!"

Amon shrugged and then said, "You want to learn blood bending?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The trick is to recognize that water exists in blood. As it does in plants and the ocean. It's a powerful sensation to feel this water in someone's system and to trace its flow. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, like metal bending, huh?"

"Exactly," Amon replied. "I'm sure you don't need a demonstration, but I'd be obliged to show you."

"Wait, let me try," Korra said.

"Go ahead."

She closed her eyes and tried to feel the water in his blood, but it wasn't working. She couldn't figure out how he did it. She tried to concentrate, but it seemed to be futile. "I don't know. It's not working."

"Korra, you're resisting. You need to just let it happen," Amon replied. "Like this." He raised his hand up and Korra could feel her body seize. He let go and the sensation went away.

"Dang. That's horrifying."

"It's why you can't do it in practically any part of the world." Amon nodded. "And I think you're going to be late to your appearance in Republic City. Prince Chen is a very important guest."

"Dammit! I almost forgot!" Korra smacked her forehead. "Thanks!"

"No problem. Don't die."

"I'll try not to," Korra said, laughing.

...

Prince Chen was a dark-haired, fairly tall-built man that had the eyes of a true fire bender. His jaw was practically chiseled and his expression was bordering on disinterest and smugness.

Korra already knew that she didn't like him. She couldn't pin it, but even Amon's gaze didn't bother her like Chen's did. She felt a tad bit bad because he was most certainly better than Amon character-wise.

But, Korra remembered, Amon had some luggage in his mind. And the past changed a man. A lot.

He tapped on the mic to test it before saying, "I'd like to thank Chief Lin Beifong and Avatar Korra for coming today. And I'd like to extend a grand welcome to all of Republic City for the hospitality I have received here. When I was younger, I dreamed of coming to this place and speaking to all of you. Now, here I am."

Korra could see several teen girls practically dying over his existence. She silently scoffed and looked away. Why people were stupid, she had no idea.

The only thing that put her on edge was the prospect of Equalists attacking the area and trying to kidnap or kill any of the attendees. She kept her eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Anything was possible in Republic City.

Korra turned her head to the side and saw Amon standing nearby. She gave him a confused look and he made his way through the crowd towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure nothing happens. I wouldn't put it past the Equalists to try anything right now."

"That's what I was thinking too."

"Well, you know the saying, Korra: Great minds think alike."

"Oh, is that so?" Korra asked challengingly.

Amon smirked. "Believe what you want, Korra."

She was beginning to understand why Yane liked him. He was dangerous, in a strange way. But also quite amusing. She had believed that he was some monster, but she was beginning to see him more as a human being like her.

"You think that they're shifting gears?"

"In what sense?"

"Towards more terrorism. Less Equalizing."

Amon nodded. "Yes. That's why I'm worried. I was their leader for a long time. They certainly have the resources to pull off a massive attack."

"Maybe we should go check around the perimeter. Just in case Chi-blockers are nearby."

"Fine by me." Amon nodded quickly. "But I can't use anything other than one type of bending. It'll expose who I am."

"Do what you need to do, Noah," Korra said. "Let's go."

The two weaved through the crowd and then out of the area. Korra propelled herself upwards using air bending and Amon launched up with fire. Once they landed, she could see him reach into his hoodie and pull out his mask, fastening it on and then flipping his hood up. "It's a precaution, Avatar."

Korra acknowledged with a nod of the head and then stood up tall, scanning the area for any Equalists.

Police sirens filled the air around them and Korra could see the stadium overrun. "I think I know where your buddies are."

"Hm, I think so," Amon said. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Suit yourself." Korra shrugged and began to run towards the stadium, going from rooftop to rooftop. She could see the dome becoming clearer to her vision as she neared it. She then launched herself forward, entering a gaping explosion hole in the side of the dome. Once inside, she hid behind a few seats and could see the Equalists down below, several hostages in the center.

People were cowering all over the stadium, and Korra could see a family huddled together nearby. The Equalists had weapons on them, not just chi-blockers. She grimaced and began to weave through the rows of seats, her breaths rough and shallow.

She could see the Equalists coming nearer in her line of vision and held her breath, creeping closer. She was about to spring, but realized that she could be putting the hostages in danger if she tried. They'd kill them before she could get to the Equalists.

Korra frustratedly sighed and looked around for a vantage point. There were none. She'd get spotted easily.

"Tell Chief Beifong that we demand the money otherwise, these hostages will suffer true Equalization!" One of the men shouted. Korra frantically moved forward to try and get a closer look.

She was about to do something when she heard glass shattering. Her head whipped up to see what the source of the noise was. But nobody was there.

Glass fell to the ground, shattering into even smaller pieces.

Within mere seconds, the Equalists were all suspended in the air.

Her eyes widened when she saw Amon emerging from the dust of the crash. He moved forward in a stalking manner, some type of ferocious determination in his grasp. "It appears as though you've all lost touch with the Equalization process. Perhaps I should teach you what it's like."


End file.
